Why
by Hate.people.for what they think.you know who you are
Summary: A single night can turne into a night can may change the way you feel about someone. When sorry just doesn't cut it, what else is there to do?
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't been writing for a while and I came across one of my stories, and decided to re-write the beginning. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, she sighed in frustration. Troy had invited her to one of Chad's wild parties. Parties of which she thought she would never go to, she wasn't so into parties and all that. But she had promised Troy she'd be there.

All of the sudden, Gabriella jumped at the loud ring of her cell phone. Without hesitation she looked at the screen and saw Sharpay's number. 'What would Sharpay want?' she thought.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked knowing it was Sharpay.

"Gabriella, this is Sharpay. Just called to let you know that Chad changed the time of his party" Sharpay said, with her same old dramatic tone.

"Oh really? Umm, to when?" Gabriella check the time on her clock: Exactly 7:59.

"Not when, silly. Today! At 9 pm" Sharpay giggled, Sharpay always gave Gabriella the creeps.

"Oh okay" Looks like Gabriella had one more hour to get ready.

"Yeah, So yeah you there. Toodles!" Sharpay quickly hung up.

Gabriella pressed the red button on her phone and placed it on her bedside drawer. For a moment, she thought about Troy. She smiled at the thought of seeing her and Troy together at the party.

Slowly, she continued to brush her hair.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Troy was sitting on Chad's dark green couch, impatiently waiting for Gabriella's arrival. She was already a half an hour later. He knew he should have picked her up.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay popped up from behind, making Troy jump.

"Sharpay…Hi" He said, hoping she'd just say hi and leave. She was always flirting with him and that sort of annoyed him.

"Want something to drink?" She asked as she sat besides him.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?" A big grin was plastered in her face.

"Yes I'm sure Sharpay. I'm not really thirst-"

"Oh come on! Let me get you a drink" She insisted.

Troy sighed. If her getting him a drink would make her go away then he was up for it.

"Ok fine." She gave her a slight smile.

"Be right back" She stood up and quickly walked away.

Two minutes later….

"Troy!" She was back. Her loud voice always made Troy feel jumpy. He wished she wasn't too loud or ,most of the time, too dramatic.

"Here you go" She once again sat next to him but closer this time. She handed Troy the drink. He took it and smiled.

"Thanks" he grabbed a hold of it.

"Well um, I guess I'll see you later!" She stood up. Leaned in closer to Troy. Face to face. At that very moment he felt so nervous, he imagined himself throwing the punch in her face. Sharpay then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye" She winked and walked away.

Minutes later Troy was still in shock…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gabriella had finally arrived at Chad's house. She was late, considering she got lost looking for his house. She knocked on the front door. Chad opened the door.

"Hi Chad" Gabriella greeted him.

"Hey Gabriella, come on in." Gabriella walked in. Immediately she felt awkward and nervous.

"Chad" She turned to face him "Um, is Troy around?"

"Yeah, Last I saw him he was sitting on the couch. Living Room." He pointed to the right.

"Ok Thanks" She began to walk towards the living room. She never really noticed how big Chad's house was. She could easily get lost.

Finally, she was on the living room. Filled with people she knew from school. But Troy. She decided to sit down on a random couch and wait for him, he probably had just gone to the restroom.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sharpay leaned against the wall as she kissed Troy. The moment she had been waiting for. Finally, she wasn't going to be known as the Ice Queen but as The Girl who slept with Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans.

Troy's Kisses felt like nothing Sharpay ever felt before. His kisses took her breath away, Troy was the guy Sharpay had been wanting to kiss for the longest time. At the moment, she felt guilt but she didn't care, She had troy all for herself. Until, of course, Little miss brainy pants got there.

"Why don't we get comfortable.." Sharpay whispered into Troy's ear.

"Yeah…Sure.." Troy said through kissing.

Troy let his lips brush against Sharpay's gently. He had nothing on his mind, he didn't seem to remember anything. Clearly Troy was drunk, Sharpay had led him up stairs after his last drink.

Sharpay began to unbutton Troy's shirt. Smiling inside, she couldn't resist him.

After his shirt was unbuttoned her lips grazed down to Troy's neck and continued kissing. This just get any better. She felt anxious to just make him hers…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Twenty minutes had passed by, where was he? Gabriella questioned herself. She sighed and stood up. She thought maybe he wasn't in the restroom.

She looked around and still no Troy.

"Great, Stood up" She whispered to herself making sure it was low enough so no one could hear.

She began to walk backwards towards Chad's front door. Just then she noticed the stairs. She had forgotten to check there. Maybe he was upstairs all along. Hopefully he was..

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gabriella slowly opened the door to find Troy and Sharpay making out right in front of her face. She gulped.

No.

No.

No.

No.

This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly, it all made sense…Sharpay had lied to her.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and winked before she continued to kiss Troy, using her tongue this time. Sharpay wanted to make sure Gabriella was furious.

"Gabriella?" Troy looked over at her.

"I hate you!" Gabriella screamed so loud the whole party heard her.

"I hope you two have fun" tears began to ran down her cheeks. All she wanted is to get out of there. Fast.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Chad came running up the stairs.

"Ask them." Gabriella said before she began to run past Chad.

Chad looked inside the open door.

"Oh god no" She closed his eyes and turned around.

"Sharpay! What the hell is going on!" He asked, furiously.

"Oh nothing, Just having a little fun with well my Boy Toy" She laughed sarcastically.

"You bitch, You got him drunk didn't you?!" Sharpay walked out of the room and faced Chad.

"You have no proof. Well goodnight!" She waved and gave Chad a big grin.

Chad watched her walk away, no way in hell would Troy sleep, or even kiss, that thing. Chad quickly walked inside and Troy was sleeping.

"Troy wake up!" Chad screamed into his ear.

"Go away" Troy replied, lazily.

"You're so stupid." Chad slightly smacked Troy.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, I can write better now. Proved you all wrong ;) Probably won't write anymore Chapters.**

R E V I E W !


	2. Chapter 2

TROYS HOUSE.

Troy walked in his house and saw his dad in the living room.

" Dad?" troy said drunk.

" troy! It's eleven where the hell where you!" his dad said furious.

" I was…in…" troy said walking and falling at the same time.

" troy you're drunk! I told you I wanted you home by ten thirty!" he yelled .

"dad stop screaming! I don't feel very good".

" I don't care I wanted you home by ten thirty! And now I want you to get ready to practice!" his dad yelled.

" I don't feel like playing basketball right now" troy said walking up to his room.

" excuse me! Did I ask you if you wanted to play! No! I want you down at the court in five" his dad said and walked away.

" fuck! I can't freaking play! I fell like-" troy stopped and ran to his room to throw up.

After he threw up. He got ready and played with his dad for about an hour, it was twelve he went to his room and fell asleep.

GABRIELLAS HOUSE

" Gabriella wake up you have to go to school" Gabriella's mom said waking her up.

" it's morning already" Gabriella whinnied.

" yeah get ready".

" I don't wan to go to school…not after what happened last night" she thought to herself. " I hate troy I wish I never see him again" she started to cry as those images came to mind.

" Gabriella Taylor is on the phone" her mom shouted from down stairs.

" I'll get it upstairs mom".

" hi Taylor" Gabriella said getting tears off her eyes.

" Gabriella are you crying?" Taylor asked.

"no…I just…" Gabriella didn't finished her sentence.

" sorry I didn't go to Chad's party. Was it fun?" Taylor said.

" he's kissed her!" Gabriella shouted out.

" Gabriella what are you talking about?".

" troy! He kissed Sharpay at the party!" Gabriella started to cry again.

" Gaby! How could he do that!" Taylor was shocked.

" He kissed her in front of me!" Gabriella said sitting in a corner of her room.

" Gabriella…I don't know what to say" Taylor said.

" forget what I said…I'm fine, I have to get ready see you at school" Gabriella hung up before Taylor could say anything.

Gabriella got dressed and went off to school.

BACK AT TROY'S HOUSE

Troy alarm turned on. He immediately got the alarm and threw it on the wall.

" troy wake up!" his dad yelled.

" I know dad!" troy yelled mad because he didn't get enough sleep.

He went to the bathroom and saw him self in the mirror, he looked so pale.

" what happened?" he said to himself.

" my muscles hurt like hell" he said touching his arm.

" this is all my dad's fault. It always is" he said.

Troy took a shower and went to eat breakfast;

" good morning troy" his mom said .

" morning".

" are you hungry?" his mom asked him.

" no. I don't feel good".

" troy you look pale what happened last night?".

" nothing I just came late".

" how late?".

" eleven" his dad said .

" thanks dad" troy said.

" you didn't get any sleep I think you should stay home today" Troy's mom said.

"no. I think he should go to school he'll be fine , comon let's go" troy 's dad said standing up.

Troy went to school and everyone was looking at him.

"troy?" Chad said surprised.

" what?" troy said opening his locker.

"Why are you here? You were drunk last night and…" Chad stopped.

" I know I was drunk. My dad got pissed off at me and made me play basketball till midnight" troy said looking for books in his locker.

" dude in my party you were with-" troy stopped him.

" I know Gabriella"

"no dude you were with Sharpay"

"SHARPAY!" troy yelled dropping his book.

" well yeah you too were kissing and making out".

" PLEASE TELL ME GABRIELLA DIDN'T COME TO YOUR PARTY!" troy said mad.

" she did…". 


	3. Chapter 3

" dude I can not believe I was with Sharpay! I don't even like her! I fell like throwing up just thinking about it!" troy said slamming his locker.

" you were drunk I cant believe you don't remember" Chad said.

" I've got to find Gabriella" troy said and ran up to her locker.

He saw her in her locker.

" Gabriella!" he said walking up to her.

" fuck! he came to school!" Gabriella said.

" Gabriella what happened last night I just wanted to tell you-"

" Save it troy! I though you were different! But as always I'm wrong!" she said and walked away.

" fucking Sharpay" he said to himself.

He ran up to her.

" Sharpay you know none of it is true!" troy yelled.

" I don't know what you're talking about" she said smiling.

" you know what the fuck am talking about! You better tell Gabriella what really happened!" he yelled mad.

" just because you asked so nicely I will. Oh look there she is, Gabriella!" she yelled as she saw Gabriella walk.

" yeah" Gabriella said shyly.

" you know what happened last night?"

" look I don't want to talk about it" Gabriella said walking.

"stop! I just want to tell you that what happened last night…I was kissing troy and he took me to Chad's room and-" troy stopped her.

" what! Gabriella she's lying! Nothing happened!" troy said.

Gabriella walked away crying.

" how could you do that! You know nothing happened" troy yelled to Sharpay.

" sorry troy but what Sharpay wants Sharpay gets and Sharpay wants Gabriella mad at you" Sharpay laughed and walked away.

" this day couldn't get any worst!" he said.

For the rest of the day Gabriella didn't talk to troy. Troy went to basketball free period and his dad was though on him but troy could handle it.

" troy you've got to run faster!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

" troy since you missed a lot of practices I want you to run 3 laps today" Mr. Bolton blew his whistle.

GABRIELLAS HOUSE.

" mom I think I'm goanna go for a walk with Taylor" Gabriella said.

" ok mija! Just don't stay too late" her mom said.

" ok " Gabriella said.

Gabriella went to pick up Taylor and they decided to go to the park and bought ice cream, they went on the swings.

" hey look there's troy and his dad" Taylor said eating an ice cream.

Gabriella just looked and didn't say anything.

" I wish I could hear what they say" Taylor said.

Gabriella didn't say anything and just kept eating her ice cream.

TROY AND HIS DAD.

As they were running troy suddenly stopped.

" why did you stop we still have two miles to run" his dad said stopping as well.

" dad I don't think I can run any further" troy said breathing slowly.

" oh, so you can't run four miles but you can go to some party and get drunk".

" I just had a rough day" troy said.

" what do you want to meet Gabriella so you can get drunk again" his dad said walking up to him.

" she had nothing to do with this. I was the one who got drunk" troy said.

" didn't I tell you not to ever drink!" his dad yelled.

"yes."

" then why the hell did you do it! I bet that Gabriella girl forced you to do it!" he said mad.

" she didn't forced me to do anything!" troy said.

" ok then who did?".

" no one…it was a mistake I did" troy responded.

" that was a huge mistake! Troy your sixteen you got drunk in a party! Who knows what you could've done…you didn't do anything did you!" his dad said looking at troy angry.

Troy didn't say anything.

" did you!" his dad said again.

" I might off went a little out of control" troy whispered.

" that is it! You, your mother and I are goanna have a talk about this!" he yelled.

" now let's keep running" he said calming down.

"dad I think I'm goanna stay here and rest for a while" troy said sitting in a bench next to a tree.

" you don't have to make up excuses to go run to your little girlfriend".

" she is not my girlfriend"

His dad went running by himself.

GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR.

" this is some good ice cream" Gabriella said eating her ice cream.

" stop making things up you know you wanted to know why they were fighting" Taylor said swinging.

Gabriella was finally smiling after what happened. Just then she saw Sharpay walk up to troy. Sharpay was laughing.

" guess their a couple now" Gabriella said walking getting off the swing and walking to the streets.

" Gabriella why are you like this! You know he likes you!" Taylor said following her.

"Taylor would you stop saying he likes me! He does not like me! He made out with Sharpay and probably-" Taylor stopped her.

" you can't believe that!" Taylor said.

" I saw them! How could I not! Look lets just go somewhere else" Gabriella said walking.

TROY AND SHARPAY.

Sharpay was laughing.

" what re you laughing about" troy said .

" oh, nothing It's just that if you hadn't notice Gabriella was in the swings with Taylor, and I just laughed so she can see us" Sharpay had an evil look on her face.

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella and Taylor walking, he turned back and looked at the floor.

" don't you have anything else to do than make me feel like shit" troy said looking at the floor.

SHARPAYS POV.

I just got the perfect idea! Maybe I can try getting closer to him and just maybe he will like me! I'll try it…

END OF POV.

"troy I'm sorry… I mean I didn't meant to make out wit you it's just that I really liked you but you always noticed Gabriella" Sharpay lied.

Troy just looked at her.

" please forgive me" Sharpay said sitting next to him.

" Sharpay! I can't you just made me look like an asswhole in school today and-" she stopped him.

" I'm sorry…liking you made me do crazy things" she said.

" I don't know I'm really confused right now" troy said standing up. 


	4. Chapter 4

" I can help you" he's actually believing me I got him in the palm of my hand…again. Sharpay thought to her self.

" comon let's go get an ice cream" she said lying.

They both went to get ice cream. Troy was happy even though Gabriella was still mad at him. Troy and Sharpay were sitting in the park.

" so you really like Gabriella?" she said nice-faking.

"well yeah, I just don't know why I got drunk" he said as they were sitting close to each other.

" I really like you" Sharpay said.

" I never though I would be sitting next to Sharpay Evans" troy laughed

GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR.

" so I can't believe she wore that" Gabriella said giggling.

" me either. Oh my gosh! Look over…" Taylor stopped.

"look where" Gabriella looked around and saw troy sitting next to Sharpay

Taylor looked at Gabriella, her eyes were red.

" Gaby? Are you ok?" Taylor said giving her a hug.

" they really are together…" she whispered crying.

" sit here" Taylor said pointing to a chair.

TROY AND SHARPAY

" there's Gabriella I've got to get him to kiss me" Sharpay said to herself.

" troy? I'm really glad I'm here with you".

" me too" troy responded.

" I wish this night never ended" Sharpay lied…again.

" I feel like I'm really starting to get along with you Sharpay" troy said.

He then leaned down to kiss her…

GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR.

Gabriella saw that this time he kissed her. She was speechless.

" Taylor I think we better go" Gabriella said crying.

" Gabriella! What are you saying go get him".

" can't you see he's kissing someone else! He likes her! He never liked me!" Gabriella yelled.

" Gabriella that's not true" Taylor said.

" yes it is! At the party she kissed him! Here he k-kissed her!" Gabriella said and began to walk fast.

" Gabriella!" Taylor said and went to stopped her.

" what do you want! I never wanted him! He's likes her now! You can't change anything! Anything!" Gabriella ran.

"Gaby?" Taylor said as she looked at troy kissing Sharpay.

" he made the wrong choice" Taylor said and went o follow Gabriella.

Taylor tried to find Gabriella but she never did. Taylor decided to go to her house she though maybe Gabriella went home. But what she didn't know is that Gabriella didn't go home.

TROY AND SHARPAY.

" I really had an nice time with you Sharpay" troy said.

" me too I think I better go, bye" Sharpay walked away.

"bye" suddenly troy heard some one crying, he looked around and then he saw a little lump behind the monkey bars where it was all dark.

" who's there?" he said.

It was Gabriella.

" Gabriella? Why are you crying?" he said walking up to her.

"leave me alone!" she yelled furious.

"Gabriella what wrong?" he said.

She didn't answered.

" Gaby?" he said sitting next to her. But she moved away.

" what's wrong?" he asked again.

" what wrong! What wrong! What wrong is that I thought you were different troy! I really liked you! You kissed her…again!" she yelled standing up.

" Gabriella I'm really confused I didn't what I was doing" he said.

" I don't want to talk to you just leave me alone!" she said going to sit down in another place.

" Gabriella it's really late let me take you home" he said.

" I don't need you ! I can't walk myself home!" she said.

" besides Sharpay must be waiting for you" she said crying.

" I don't want her… I want-" Gabriella stopped him.

" well I don't want you! I never did!" she said getting tears off her eyes.

" I didn't know you felt that was about me?" troy said.

" well I do. I hate you! I wish I never got to see you again!" she said.

" your wish is granted" troy said walking away hurt.

Gabriella went home after an hour. Troy walked home too.

WHEN TROY GOT HOME…

" dad I'm home!" troy yelled.

His dad came from the living room.

"good. You. In the living room. Now" his dad demanded him.

"so…" troy said even though he knew what they were talking about.

" troy. Your dad told me something that has been in my mind" his mom said.

" really…because I don't really know what you're talking about" troy said.

" troy! You know what I'm talking about!" his mom yelled mad.

" oh you mean that…then yes I do remember" he said mocking them.

" why! Did you got drunk! You're sixteen!" his mom shouted.

" mom I told dad it was a huge mistake" troy said.

" I want to know why you got drunk!" his dad yelled.

" lord help me" troy whispered looking op.

" we asked you a question" his dad said.

" I can't remember!" I said getting frustrated about all the questions.

" yes you do!" his mom said getting mad.

"I don't remember anything! I don't remember when I even drank. I don't even remember drinking anything in the party" troy said looking at his parent( "they looked like they wanted to kill me" troy thought)

" fine if you won't talking about his I want to know what happened when you went 'out of control" his dad said.

" why did he have to bring this up" troy thought to himself.

" how far did you go?" his mom said ready to kill him if she got a bad answer.

" well".

" talk!" his mom kept yelling.

" ok!…. How far I went is…. I made out with Gabriella…there" he lied.

His parent kept looking at him like he was lying.

" I said it there" they kept looking at him.

"stop it" he said as they kept looking at him.

" it wasn't Gabriella….it was Sharpay…she says we…made out and…" he stopped.

" you better not say what I think you're goanna say!" his dad yelled.

" maybe we….did it! I mean she says we did but I don't believe her! And plus I don't even like her!" troy said as they both stood up.

They were both looking at him mad.

" did you just say what I think you did" his mom said walking up to him.

" I may have …" troy said walking back and bumping into the sofa and sitting in it.

" troy! Do you know how mad I am!" his mom yelled.

" no I can't even tell because your so beautiful" he said gabbing a pillow and covering himself.

" troy! What were you thinking!" his dad yelled.

" yeah…that's the problem I wasn't thinking because I was drunk" he said as they came closer to him.

" you mean to tell me that you 'did it' with some girl you don't even like!" his mom yelled.

" mom….please don't hurt me" he said kind of serious.

" troy were you…wearing a …condom?" his dad said.

" holly crap! I think I wasn't!" he yelled in hid thoughts.

" were you!" his dad yelled.

" I don't think I was…" he whispered.

" you weren't wearing one…ok…YOU WEREN'T WEARING ONE!" his dad yelled.

" dad I don't know! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing" troy said getting back as far as he could.

" do you happened to know she may be pregnant!" his mom yelled.

" I don't think she is" I said trying to calm her down.

" you better hope she's not!" his mom said backing off.

" troy… I can't believe you can be this irresponsible" his dad said backing off too.

" none of this is my fault" troy said letting go of the pillow.

" none of this is you're fault! Everything is! You know how we feel right now just knowing what you did!" his dad yelled.

" yes… I think" troy said.

" I bet Gabriella forced you!" his dad shouted out.

" I already told you! She didn't! she had nothing to do with this! She never even said two words to me" troy said.

"ok…so let's see…you got drunk…at age sixteen…and made out with a girl you don't even know…and you did it with her…without a condom!" he yelled madder.

" I don't know what to do with you anymore!" his mom said as she walked out of the room.

" see what you did! I can't believe I'm talking to you…the son I never had problems with!" his dad said.

" dad I'm sorry. I can fix things" troy said standing up.

" no! you're room now!" his dad said pointing up stairs.

" dad I said-" his dad stopped him.

" you've changed…a lot" his dad walked away.

" my life couldn't get any worst right now!" he said walking to his room… 


	5. Chapter 5

IN HIS ROOM

" why did I have to get drunk" he said to himself.

" I never even remember drinking" troy thought as he was looking for his backpack.

" I need to call Sharpay…" he said as he finally found his backpack and went to sit in his bed.

He opened his backpack and found a picture of him and Gabriella sitting close to each other. The picture said 'best friends'.

" best friends? Yeah right" he said putting the picture inside a book.

He was looking around his backpack and finally found his cell phone. He dialed Sharpay' s number.

" hello?" she answered.

" Sharpay we have to talk about something serious" troy talked fast.

" sure…about what".

" it's about when I got drunk at Chad's party" troy said.

" did we really…" troy stopped.

SHARPAYS POV.

Look what we've got here! He actually think we did it! This is going along as I planned! What should I say?…

END OF POV.

" I can't lie to you…but we did" Sharpay said biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

" are serious! This can not get any worst!" troy yelled.

" yes why?".

" because…um… I wasn't wearing anything" troy said sitting in his computer chair.

" so I think I should take a test" Sharpay said looking at herself in the mirror.

" yeah. Call me later" troy said.

" don't worry…it's goanna be ok" Sharpay said.

" bye" troy hung up.

" like I am!" Sharpay laughed after troy hung up.

" I can't believe he actually think this is all true! I'm goanna lie to him. Make him I took some dumb test and tell him it's negative and maybe I'll come up with a perfect idea" Sharpay laughed evil like.

TROY.

" what am I goanna do" he said pissed off.

Some knocked on his door.

" troy practice" his dad said.

" I'll be right down in five" troy said.

He changed clothes and went to the back yard.

TROYS POV.

When I got to the back yard , I saw my dad playing basketball.  
" I'm here" I said in a cheery mood.( I really wasn't)

" ok I want to you get ready for the big championship coming in a month, so I want you to run 4 laps today" he said shooting baskets.

" around the street?" I said.

" yes…".

" what you always make me run 2!"( what was I thinking screaming at him!).

" you don't question anything I say! Go run!" he said mad.

" you know if you're mad at what I did, you don't have to make me run laps because your mad" ( another stupid comment made by me!).

" just do I'm telling you to do!" he said getting closer to me.

" w-what if I don't want to run 4 laps" I said( I am so dead!)

" excuse me! I said four laps! Get to it!' he said yelling.

" that's like four miles! I can't run that much! I'll get really tired!".

" I'm not goanna stay and argue with a sixteen year old! Get to it… don't be such a cry baby" my dad said( CRYBABY!)

" I am not a cry baby! Why don't you run all that!" I yelled (this time it's personal!).

" well you sure act like one" my dad replied.

" if I'm a crybaby…maybe it's because I inherit it from you!" I yelled backing off a little( safety first!).

" I'm goanna-" I stopped him.

" hit me!" I said.

" go ahead! So maybe you can just get rid of me! Maybe then you won't have anymore problems!" I yelled ( I wasn't me that day).

" troy that's not what I meant" my dad said.

" yes you did!" I yelled.

" troy! Jack what's going on!" my mom came out the back yard.

" I don't know why don't you ask YOUR son!" my dad yelled.

" you're just making me run because you're mad at what I did!" I yelled.

" I was never goanna say that!" my dad yelled back.

" yeah you weren't! that's what they all say!" I said.

" troy! Calm down" my mom yelled.

" no I can't I wish I didn't have you guys for parents! Especially HIM" he yelled referring to his dad.

" troy you don't mean that!" my dad said as my mom left( I think she was crying)

I gasped.

" all you guys always do is scream at me! Why can't you just leave me alone!" I said walking out the back yard.

" come back here!" my dad yelled.

" no! I'm going to bed! I'm tired of hearing you!" I said as I got to the stairs.

" you better come back here!" my dad yelled following mt to my room.

" I said I was going to bed!" I said as I got in front of my door.

" you know how I wish I had another son right now!" he yelled coming up.

" same here!" I yelled still standing In front of my door.

My dad stayed quiet, I didn't know what to do I couldn't move.

" I hate you guys! Because you make my life even miserable! Than it is!" I said finally opening my door and slamming it.

" I hate my life" I whispered as I turned all the light off and going in my bed.

GABRIELLAS HOUSE

She got to her room and quickly grabbed a note book and started to write…

I gave you my heart, and you took it with

care but you played around . So love me?

Don't care. don't take my hand and make me

cry cuz soon enough, your love will die and

who will be there to hold me tight to help me

live. Live over the fight of painful fears that

I can't let go just give up because I love you

so…troy…

She fell asleep writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: sorry I had to make the chapter short. I just want to thank the people who reviewed:

ZacEfronluver, rlmont91, lipshake , Birshty, love 4 Corbin, angelstargirl, Dracoisalooker76, shoppingfreak, and pichie1st.

Do you really think he should be mad at his parents. I mean he is frustrated about everything… read and review! Lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY.

At school Gabriella was so off. She didn't even study for a test, she failed it. She didn't talk to anyone the whole day. While she was walking she sometimes saw troy with Sharpay.

" why?" she said to herself.

When she always walked troy would ignore her.

"Sharpay! Did you get it!' troy said walking up to her.

" yeah… it's….negative!" she yelled faking she was exited.

" yes!" troy said giving her a hug.

" do you know how worried I was last night" troy said really happy.

" me too." Sharpay smiled.  
Sharpay walked away.

" oh yeah! Uh-uh! Oh yeah! I am so happy" troy said smiling to everyone he saw in the hallway.

" I can't wait to tell my dad" he said walking to his locker.

AT LUNCH.

Gabriella was sitting in a lunch table with Taylor.

" so Gaby… are you ok about what happened last night" Taylor asked sitting next to her.

" to tell you the truth…I can't think about anything" Gabriella sad depressed.

" don't worry you'll be fine" Taylor said.

" I just can't understand…why?" Gabriella said after drinking apple juice.

" he's a jerk, you deserve better than what he did to you" Taylor said opening a soda.

"this is all my fault, for not telling him I liked him" Gabriella said playing with her food.

" yes it is, I'm so stupid" Gabriella said getting her stuff to leave.

" no your not" Taylor said following her.

TROY

" hi troy" Sharpay said cheerfully

" hey" troy said.

" are things going well with you and Gaby?" she said trying to make him feel worst.

" bad…you know what happened last night? Me kissing you" troy said playing with his food.

" yeah…" Sharpay said hoping he says he likes her back.

" it didn't mean anything, I had a rough day, you helped me a lot…thanks" troy said smiling to her.

" your welcome" she said faking a smile.

SHARPAY POV

Dam! It goanna take more than a kiss to get him closer… I wish he just asked me out I can dump him like the loser he is! Gabriella is so sad… I love it! I wish she stayed like that forever! I just need to fake nice for the next couple of weeks….

END OF POV.

" Sharpay…I know you might be mad at me because you told me you liked me" he said.

" no. how could I be mad at you" Sharpay smiled.

" look… I have to go to basket ball practice" troy said.

" ok see you around" Sharpay said waving at him.

" yeah".

TAYLOR AND GABRIELLA.

" look at him flirting with that witch!" Taylor said mad.

" I just wish school was over" Gabriella said while they were walking around the school.

"I've known troy since elementary, I never knew he was like that" Taylor said.

" stop talking about him! Brings back memories" Gabriella whispered.

" oh Gabriella I have to go" Taylor said.

" ok bye" Gabriella smiled.

" just need to get through this day" Gabriella said to herself.

AFTER SCHOOL.

" Gabriella! Wait for me!" yelled Taylor running up to her.

Taylor catched up to her.

" so where are you going?".

" home" Gabriella said.

" oh gosh I forgot to pick up the practice papers for the decathlon. Wait here ok I'll be right back" Taylor said running back to school.

Gabriella sat down in a bench next to some branches.

" look who it is?" Sharpay said walking up to her.

" what do you want" Gabriella said not even looking at her.

" I just came here to tell you if you saw when TROY kissed ME" Sharpay said.

" why do you care" Gabriella said opening her math book and looking at it.

" oh nothing…I just really hope you're ok with me and troy. Because if you're not…that's just too bad" Sharpay laughed.

" I'm fine!" Gabriella said.

" because when he asks me out and really cares about me….I'm goanna dump him! Just like the loser he is!" Sharpay said.

" he is not a loser!" Gabriella said shutting her book.

When Sharpay was laughing at Gabriella. Troy was walking by and saw Gabriella was crying he quickly walked up to them.

" yeah you heard me! Your just nerd who likes boy's she never goanna get!" Sharpay yelled.

" no I'm not!" Gabriella yelled back.

" it was so great when he took me to Chad's room and we-" troy came in.

" what's happening" he said looking at Gabriella cry.

" troy! She was saying things about you! Then she started to cry!" Sharpay said .

" you little witch!" Gabriella yelled as she saw Taylor come.

" Gabriella why are they here?" Taylor said.

" she kept saying she hated you! And that she wished you died and lots of stuff!" Sharpay lied.

" is that true!" troy yelled at Gabriella.

" don't you yell at her!" Taylor said.

Gabriella went to sit on the bench.

" well since she hates me then she won't mind if I do this" troy kissed Sharpay.

Gabriella saw they kissed again.

" it's not like I care! You guys make a good couple…like the witch and the beast!" she said and ran.

" you know how I hate you right now troy!" Taylor yelled and went to catch up to Gabriella.

" me too" troy whispered.

" I'm glad you made her mad. She deserved it" Sharpay said in an evil kind of way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm having a readers block! if you have any ideas... please email me! i really need some.

also i want to know if you think troy and his parent should make up? sshould sharpay make troy drunk again?  
should gabriella tell troy how she really feels about him? help!

thank for reviwing:  
1. trumpetrulez101.  
2. kay1fire.  
3. xox.chocolate.kiss.xox 4. zacEfronlover 5. brishty( i spelled it right this time! lol)  
6. peachie1st 7. monica9455 8. angelstargirl 9. shoppinfreak 10. rlmont91 11. lipshake 12. love 4 corbin 13. Dracoisalooker76( did i spelled it right)  
thanks for R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Gaby wait!" Taylor said running up to her.

" what!" Gabriella said turning around.

" I just want to help you!" Taylor said.

" well I don't need anybody!" Gabriella kept walking fast.

" Gabriella he's stupid!" Taylor said as Gabriella stopped.

" no I'm stupid" Gabriella said sitting in the sidewalk.

" no they are" Taylor said giving her a hug.

" so what happened? I just left and when I got back they were there" Taylor said as Gabriella was on her shoulder.

" Sharpay came up to me. She started to say that she was goanna dump troy and she didn't even like him… she even said that they did it on the party…then troy came and she started to say all this lies" Gabriella said blowing a tissue.

" Gabriella you can't believe her! You need to hear that from troy" Taylor said.

" yeah I guess so" Gabriella said standing up.

" comon let's go home" Taylor said as they started to walk.

Gabriella walked home…

TROYS HOUSE.

" mom! Dad!" he yelled.

He went into the kitchen and saw his mom sitting down drinking coffee.

" mom! I have great news!" I said sitting next to her.

" I don't have time to listen to you" she said getting a drink form his coffee.

" why. Your just drinking coffee" I said.

" why don't you tell you father about it" she said standing up.

" is this because of yesterday!…look mom I'm sorry. It's just that I really had a rough day yesterday" I said playing with the salt in the table.

" what happened that made you so mad at us?" she said walking back to sit down.

" mom" troy whined.

" tell me" she said.

" I can't to you about my personal life. Only girls do. You know mother-daughter-talk" troy said.

" ok… just tell me the good news".

" negative! Negative! Negative! She's negative!" I yelled standing up.

" what are you talking about" she laughed a little.

" Sharpay took a test and she's negative!" troy said jumping around the kitchen.

" she is. SHE IS!" his mom yelled hugging him.

" what are you two giggling about" Troy's dad came in.

" nothing" troy said as he stopped jumping.

" jack…Sharpay took a test and she got negative" Troy's mom said.

"oh yeah I'm really happy for him" his dad said not even caring and walking out to the backyard.

" don't get too exited dad!" troy said mocking him for not saying anything.

" I'm happy" Troy's mom said giving him a hug.

" thanks. At least someone cares" troy said walking to his room.

GABRIELLAS HOUSE( THE NEXT DAY)

" stupid troy!' Gabriella said to herself as she walked in her house.

" Gaby. Is that you" Mrs. Montez said.

" yeah mom it's me" Gabriella said walking up her room.

Gabriella walked to her room.  
" I'm bored" she said to herself.

Then her cell phone rang….

-  
reader note: i finally got it! well thank for reading and revieing.

i loved all the ideas! lol.  
newest readers:  
psychicChick29

burningice123

chrisbrowngurl08

sharpayxtroy

shortiegirl991

JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3

thank you for reading! lol.

p.s. if you have ideas send, them i might use them. 


	8. Chapter 8

" hello?".

" Gabriella I really need you".

" who is this?"

" troy… I really need you" he said crying.

" so… you need someone…troy! I needed someone days ago! You never even cared bout me!" Gabriella said.

" Gabriella please…" troy cried.

" sorry… you can Sharpay to be with you. Because I just can't" Gabriella said starting to cry.

" I thought I called someone who could help me… sorry for calling you" troy said crying.

" that day at the party… I was drunk… I would have never done that to you" troy said crying.

Gabriella didn't answered.

Troy then hung up. Gabriella noticed he hung up and hung up too.

" he was drunk?" Gabriella said sitting in the floor next to her bed.

" why did this happened to me" she said standing up

BACK WITH TROY.

" how could I be so stupid" he said laying in the floor.

" everything's a mess"

" my dad hates me. Gabriella does too. The only one that actually likes me is Sharpay" he said throwing his cell phone to the wall.

" this is too much" he said as his dad came in.

" troy what's wrong?".

TROYS POV

Oh great! My dad is here!.

" I'm fine" I said getting tears off my eyes.

" your crying".

" I said I was fine. Get out of my room!" I yelled turning around so he can't look at me cry.

"troy…".

" get out! I hate you!" I yelled mad about everything.

" let me help you".

" I don't need you! Leave me alone!" I yelled turning around.

" I really want to help you".

" why! Maybe you could go for the son you always wished for! Unlike me!" I said turning back.

" look I never-" I stopped him.

" I never want to see you! Again I wished you disappeared for ever!" I yelled as I went out my room( since he didn't I figured I'd go).

As I ran out the door I saw Sharpay. I gave her a hug of relief.

" Sharpay. You don't know how I wanted to see you" I said hugging her.

" troy what's wrong" she said.

" I hate everything" I said as se looked at me.

" troy. Are you crying. What happened" she said.  
Troy didn't answer.

" let's go sit down" she said as we walked to a bench close to my house.

END OF POV

SHARPAYS POV

What does he want now! Can't he see I was busy doing nothing!

" what happened" I said in the nicest way I can put it.

" I-I don't know… everything. I feel like you're the only one I have" he said crying. I couldn't take it anymore being nice was hard.

" don't worry I'm always goanna be with you" gosh this is the hardest thing to do!.

" I want to ask you something" troy said as he kind of stopped crying.

" yeah what is it" I said ( he's finally goanna ask me out!).

" can you move you hand you kind of have it in a private part" troy said( whoops! My bad! I didn't even know I had I there!)

" I am so so sorry" I said blushing( that was embarrassing).

" troy… I need to tell you something and I think if I don't do it now I might not do it ever" I said faking of course! Lol.

" yeah what is it" he said as he finally smiled. I was hoping I made him feel worst.

I kissed him before I did anything.  
" I want to go out with you" I said finally stopping. I'm surprised he even let me kissed him. He better say yes.

" Sharpay, I really need time to think about it, I mean I like you and all. But I have a lot of thing in my mind. Let me think about it" troy said with a frown in his face ------------------------------------------------------

i got another chapter! yay! lol.

ok so i was thinking about what can happen next. maybe troy and gabriella get a lil bit closer or maybe sharpay could do another evil thing... i'll think of something

thanks for R&R! to:

lovetoread17

Zanessa Fan

Brishty

ZacEfronzGrl4life

rlmont91

lipshake

Trouble Angel

shortiegirl991( lol. your comment made me laugh!)

peachie1st

monica9455

thanks for reviwing ch. seven! 


	9. Chapter 9

" Sharpay, I really need time to think about it, I mean I like you and all. But I have a lot of thing in my mind. Let me think about it" troy said with a frown in his face

"oh sure." I said depressed.

" but I can give it to you right now" he said as he kissed me again! Wow! Does that mean yes! We started making out…

" is that a yes" I said as we stopped kissing.

" well…" he said with a smile back on his face! Dam it.

I hugged him.

END OF POV

TROYS POV

Then she suddenly started kissing me again.

I stopped her really fast.

" I'm sorry Sharpay. But I still have feeling for Gabriella" I said sitting next to her.

" then why did you kiss me" she said depressed.

" I don't know I guess I was just trying to for get about her, but it's just too hard" I said.

" I can make you forget about her" she said as she got me to lay on the bench and actually getting in top of me.

"I- I- don't' think you can" I said nervous.

" I guess well just find out" she said as she kissed me again and started to un button my shirt?

" w-what are you doing?" I said a little scared.

" making you forget about her" she said like the old Sharpay.

" stop! I don't want to forget about her that way! I need to go" I said as she almost unbuttoned my whole shirt. I walked back to my house buttoning my shirt again.  
Was she really goanna do that? What happed to the Sharpay I met that day?

When I walked back to my house I saw my dad standing up in the stairs. I didn't care and just walked up and he stopped me.

" troy, I need to talk to you" he said as he stopped me.

" I don't!" I sad trying to walked pass him.

" troy stop! I need to talk to you! Now!" he said.

" I don't want to talk to you" I said trying to get pass him but he kept pushing me back.

" dad stop! I don't want to talk to you!' I yelled getting mad.

" if you don't wan to talk! Then I want you in the court! Right now!" my dad yelled.

" forget basketball!" I said standing in front of him.

" I don't care what you say! I want you down! Now!".

" I don't want to play basketball! I hate it! I used to do it for fun! Now you always make me play!" I said.

" troy the championship is a month!" my dad said.

" see! That all you care about! The stupid championship!".

He didn't answer.

" your always pushing me into basketball. Just for a stupid mistake. I never met to get drunk. If you care" I said hoping this would get him off my back.

" yeah that's goanna change everything…think again…court in five" he said and walked down stairs.

I sighed.

" well if you think that's goanna make like basketball…think again" I said walking to my room.

GABRIELLA.

" why did I tell him that!" she said moving around her room.

" what if something happened to him"

" should I go?"

" no I should stay"

" no maybe I should go…. Ok…… I'm going"

Gabriella went walking to Troy's house. When she got there she heard screaming in the back yard. She went to see who it was and saw troy and his dad playing basketball and yelling at each other.

" I said right not left!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

" I went right!" troy yelled holding a basket ball.

" I met my right!" he yelled grabbing the ball from troy

" dad stop yelling! I can hear you! I'm only a feet away" troy said.

" this time do it right! And after this you'll run 2 laps. Since you where such a crybaby about running 4" Mr. Bolton said as they started o play again.

Troy finally got it right. And went to get water.

" go run" Mr. Bolton said.

Troy just ignored him. And went out the door where Gabriella was.

" troy I was looking for you" Gabriella said.

Troy just ignored her.

" I'm truly sorry for I said when you called me".

" sure you're sorry".

" I mean it" Gabriella said.

" I'm fine… I don't need you. I never did" troy said as Gabriella came up to him.

" troy…. Look into my eyes and say you don't need me" Gabriella whispered. And came closer to him.

" I-I- I don't -I- need you" troy hugged her.

Gabriella hugged him too.

" so do I" Gabriella said as they stopped hugging.

" Gabriella you don't know how much I have need you today." he said

" calm down…." Gabriella whispered.

" what's wrong. Are you hurt?" she added to her sentence.

" no it's just that….it's everything my dad, basketball, school, and…… you" troy whispered the last word.

" troy didn't I tell you to run!" Mr. Bolton said walking out the house.

" what is she doing here" Mr. Bolton asked.

" she just came" troy said.

" she can visit you some other time" Mr. Bolton said.

" no…" troy said

TROYS POV

" she needs to leave" my dad said.

" I think I should leave" Gabriella said.

" no Gabriella. He's the one who has to leave….out of my life" I said.

My dad left with an angry look in his face. I knew I was goanna get yelled at later. But all I wanted to do is talk to Gabriella.

"Gabriella can we talk?" I asked her.

" troy why is he always screaming at you?" she said as we started walking.

" that's what I'd like to know" I answered.

" when you called me…. Why were you…crying?" she said.

" can I trust you" I said as we walked to the park down the street.

" I haven't told anyone yet have I" she smiled.

" I don't know it's just I feel weird around you. You know like the first time we met"

" you don't have to tell me" Gabriella said. 

" can I tell you something" I said as we got closer to the park.

She nodded " yeah".

" that day when you saw me kiss….Sharpay…. I was stressed, I found out that I got drunk spent the night with her ,my dad pushing me into basketball and….. that you hated me" I said.

" I only have one question….. Why did you kissed her" Gabriella said

" I don't know it felt right… at the moment… I never meant to do it" I said.

" troy why did you have to all this to me" she said .

" Gabriella, I'm sorry I never meant anything" I said holding everything.

" you kissed her… twice…. In front of me, never bothered to call or explain" she said as we got to the park and sat down.  
" you don't know how I felt doing that. It was like kissing a cactus. I only did it to make you jealous" I said.

" it worked" she said walking to the swing.

" are you mad?" I asked her and followed her into the swings.

" a little bit" she said as a pushed her in the swing.

Troy stayed quiet.

" can you answer my question now" she said.

" about what"

" why where you crying?" she said.

" ok…comon lets go sit there" I said pointing to a little spot next to a tree.

I gabbed her hand and we went to sit down.

" so why I was crying is…because my dad…." I said I didn't want to talk anymore.

" what about him. Does he hurt you?" Gabriella said worried.

"no… it's just that he hates me. He says he wished he had another son. One who wont make stupid mistakes like I do" I said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

so i decided to make this chapter a lil bit longer. anywayz.

so many readers wanted troy and gabriella to make up, si did it. but sharpay is going to do something evil dont worry. if you have ides please send them. atte, highschoolmusical123456.

sorry i couldnt post people who reviewded. i promise i'll do it next time.

oh and i have some questions for you: vote on what could happen next.

a. troy and his dad get farther apart.

b. sharpay tell everyone about her almost getting pregnant( which by the way isnt even true. the never even did it.  
just on case you didnt know)

c. gabriella finalle tell troy how she really feels.

please vote! 


	10. Chapter 10

" you know he doesn't" Gabriella said.

" yes he does. He's sick of me" I said with tears falling from my eyes.

" troy…"

" yeah" I whispered.

" I'm here. And will always be. You can tell me anything. I would never hate some one so perfect" she said.

" perfect? I am not perfect. The only thing I am stupid for not doing everything right. I mean I'm failing English. I'm failing my own language" I said.

Gabriella hugged him.

" you don't know how it's like to have your dad always pushing you into doing something your sick of" I said hugging her.

" if I had one" Gabriella said.

" Gabriella I'm sorry. " I said

" no it's ok. You have a dad. You shouldn't be fighting with him. You might lose him someday" Gabriella said as I put my arm around her.

" I didn't meant to bring up your dad" I said

" you shouldn't waste your time fighting with him" she said laying on my shoulder.

" I know. It's hard to keep up with him. He's always either making me play basketball or yelling at me" I said laying on her too.

" I don't know what to do" Gabriella said.

" about what?".

" you" she said.

" what did I do" I said looking at her.

" don't act like 'Mr. I did nothing'" Gabriella said.

" ok I know… but if you want we can be friends" I said hoping she'd say yes.

" I don't know let me think about it" she smiled.

" can this help" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" it might" she smiled.

" it's getting late… I think I should take you home" I said standing up.

" oh no don't worry I can walk by myself" she said as I helped her stand up too.

" your not goanna let your FRIEND walk you home" I said.

" ok FRIEND" she said as they walked to her house.

WHEN THEY GOT TO HER HOUSE.( still Troy's pov)

" this your stop" I said.

" ok bye"

" don't I get a good-night hug….or kiss" I whispered the last words.

" ok but just a FRIEND hug" she said as she hugged me.

" and as you said a kiss" she leaned over to kiss me…IN THE LIPS!

I was shocked.

" oops! I missed your cheek" she smiled.

" ok bye" I said.

" bye. See you tomorrow at school" Gabriella said looking for her house key.

" yeah bye" I walked away to my so call house.

WHEN GOT TO HIS HOUSE.

When I got home. I got in the house, no one was there so I went to the kitchen to eat something up. After that I went to see TV on the living room, few minutes passed the door bell rang. I opened it and it was Sharpay.

" troy, sorry I was acting wrong with you" she said coming in my house.

SHARPAYS POV.

I hope this at least get him not to be mad at me anymore.

" Sharpay I need to tell you something" troy said closing the door.

" but I still can help. The right way." I smiled.

" I made up with Gabriella" he said

What! I can not believe he made up with that geek! I need something that will make them mad again, but this time it's Troy's turn.

" what you're just goanna let me go. Now that you have your little girlfriend" I said( acting….)

" no. were still friends" he said.

" friends! Troy I though we were more than friends. Gabriella was right talking about you" I said just he could fell sorry for me( that is not easy).

" I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea" he said.

" you just used me to get back with her!"

" you know that's not true. I didn't use you or anybody " he said.

" I didn't to do this but if you ever even come near her again. I will tell her everything that really happened" I said acting like my old self. How I missed you old self.

" you can't do that!" troy said while they were still standing in the entrance of his house.

" yes I can" I said.

" you can't be serious" troy said putting his hands in hid pockets.

" if you ever speak to her I'll tell everything. And then this time she'll hate you forever! She will never forgive you" I said meanly.

" why are you doing this?" he said mad.

" you're probably the stupidest person to believe we even did anything! Yeah you heard me! Nothing happened that night. Now who are you?" Sharpay said asking him who he was( he had to say boyfriend lol.)

Troy sighed.

" I'm goanna tell her LIES! Everything! I'm goanna tell her while you were drunk…. You abused me!" I laughed.

" NOW WHO ARE YOU" I asked him again.

Troy didn't respond.

" I CAN"T HEAR YOU! WHO ARE YOU?" I asked him.

" I-I- I'm y-y- your b-boyfriend" he said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

told you sharpay was goanna do something evil! lol. i just got this idea today! while i was testing in school i got bored and started to write things that could happen and my friend all voted this one. any ways hope you liked it.

vote results from chapter nine:

A. troy and his dad get farther apart. :2

B. sharpay tell everyone about her almost getting pregnant( which by the way isn't true, they never actuallt did it. just in case you didn't know . she lied to him):1

C. gabriella finally tell him how she really feels: 6

i promise that i will try to get gaby to tell troy how she really feels next chapter:-)

--------------------------------------- thank for reveiwing to:

1.Egyptian-Fire 2.rlmont91

3.chrisbrowngurl08

4.xozacefronluver4lifeox

5.psychicChick29

6.monica9455

7.trory4 eva-logan zoey 4 eva

8.lovetoread17

9.ZacEfronLuver

10.ZacEfronzGrl4life

11.Angelstargirl

12.Zanessa Fan

13.shoppinfreak

14.lipshake

15.shortiegirl991( you got mentioned again.lol)

16.peachie1st

17.Ayana Starman 

thank for reading and reviewing!

atte. highschoolmusical123456:-) 


	11. Chapter 11

" ok…see you later boyfriend" I smiled

" I better not see you with Gabriella" just then his parent came in.

TROYS POV

Thank god my parent came in! I've been so relief to see them in my life!

" oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay smiled.

" this is Sharpay…" I didn't want to finish.

She was looking at me.

" I'm his girlfriend" she finished my sentence.

" yeah" I said looking around.

" ok well nice to meet you Sharpay" my mom greeted her.

" I think you should go" I said.

" ok bye" she kissed me( eww. Just about now I wanted to go pewk).

After she left I was about to go to my room.

" where were you!" my dad yelled. When my mom left the room.

" with Gabriella"

" I want you to go run. Now. You have to keep in shape" my dad said.

" I know! I just didn't feel like running today"

" go run then you can go call your little girlfriend" he said

" dad it's 10:30! I have school tomorrow"

" you should've thought about that when you left"

" I am not running this late and you can't make me" I said.

He then grabbed my arm and opened the door and threw me. I fell on my knees.

" you are not coming in till you run!" he yelled.

My knees were bleeding. And I think I scratched my elbow.

" I hate you!" I yelled

" like I've never heard that before! Now go run…..but this time it's five laps. Go around fifth street and comeback!" he yelled

" fifth street is miles away!"

" run! Or your sleeping outside tonight!"

I got up and he noticed my knees were bleeding.

" Gabriella was wrong you hate me! You just want me to die!" I yelled holding my elbow.

" I don't want you to die". My dad said coming out the house

" get away!" I said as he came closer to me.

" I want you to go run!" he yelled as he pushed me again.

" stop it!".

" what are you still doing here! Go run!" he grabbed me again and pushed me into the side walk and again fell on the ground. My knees could support me that much.

" why are you like this?" I said in the ground.

" I don't have to explain to you! Get running!" he hit me with his leg on my stomach.

" uhgggg!" I yelled as it hurt.

" you hit me!" I yelled.

" shut up before it get worst!" he hit me again.

I stood up and started to run. I looked back and he was standing there looking at me with anger. I tried to run faster but it just hurt too much.

AFTER HE RAN.

I got back to the house around one in the morning. I knocked on the door no one answered. I knocked harder and my dad opened it. I was really tired I had just ran about five miles.

" you're done?" he said.

" I want to go to sleep" that all I wanted to do.

" you didn't run!" he yelled.

" yes I did! Just let me in" all I wanted is to go to bed.

" fine!" he grabbed my arm and pushed me in the house.

" about what happened today! You better not tell your mom! Or you are seriously goanna be dead!" he yelled whispering.

" y-yeah. I promise I wont say anything" I mumbled .

" good! Go to sleep now!" he walked away.

All I wanted is to sleep so I just went upstairs to my room and fell asleep without even changing clothes. I wanted to call Gabriella, but I didn't want to take any chances. My whole body was hurt. I couldn't move. My arms and legs were so sore.

END OF POV.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

" hi troy" Gabriella said walking up to troy.

" Gabriella leave" he said .

" what? Why?" she said looking at troy look around.

" just leave please" he said.

" promise me you will never look for me or talk to me" troy said.

" troy why are you acting this way?" she said.

Troy just slammed his locker and left.

" what's wrong him today? What did I do now?" Gabriella said.

MRS.DARBUS CLASS.

" Taylor do you know what wrong with troy, he's been ignoring me since school started" Gabriella said.

" no….now that you say I haven't even talk to him in days" Taylor said as they were talking in Mrs. Darbus class.

" I talked to him yesterday. But today he's different" Gabriella said.

" Chad told me that hasn't been going to practice too" Taylor said.

" something's up with him" Gabriella said.

" yeah something's definitely going on with that boy" Taylor said.

AFTER CLASS

" troy! Why are you avoiding me" Gabriella said walking up to him in the hallways.

" leave me alone Gabriella" troy said walking fast.

"fine don't talk to me!" Gabriella stopped walking.

TROY POV

I wanted to tell her what was going on. But if I did she was goanna hate me. I hate Sharpay right now! She is such a bitch! I just wish she just leave me alone.

"troy"

I turned around and saw that witch! Sharpay. I kept walking.

" so how's my favorite boy doing" she said.

" Sharpay…..just leave me alone" I said.

" so I was wondering maybe I can go to your house today" Sharpay said.

" don't you get it! I don't like you! I hate you!" I said as I sopped walking.

" that's touching but no. I can do whatever I want with you…. I mean anything" she smiled.

I stepped back,

" what do you mean?" I was afraid to ask.

She raised her eyebrow.

" Sharpay! Can you just leave Me alone! I am not doing anything with you! And I never will" I said.

" you don't want Gabriella to know do you?" Sharpay said.

" what do you want…." troy sighed.

" spend a night with you" she smiled.

" you mean like a sleepover right?" I asked her( but I knew was she meant).

" no silly" she said plying with my shirt.

" I can't spend the night with you!" troy yelled as everyone looked at them.

" oh…. That's the name of the new musical!" I said embarrassed/

" what are you talking about" Sharpay said faking a smile.

" the musical! You know the new one" I said.

" oh the musical! Yeah" Sharpay said.

Everyone turned around.

" as I said. Not goanna happen" troy started to walk again.

" ok then Gabriella is just goanna have to find out" Sharpay followed me.

" anything else but that" I begged.

" sorry. I want you" she smiled.

" please anything" I begged.

" nope"

" what if I say no" I said.

" then. Someone is goanna tell Gaby what happened" she smiled.

" comon. Is that all you can think of" I said walking down stairs to lunch.

" yep" she said.

I sighed.

" what kind of person are you? You expect me to-to. Just do it…with you! I rather tell Gabriella what happened" I said pissed off at her.

" ok. Fine by me" she kept keeping everything cool! I was ready to strangle her!

" please".

"no"

"please"

"no"

" why of all things in the world you just had to pick me sleeping with you" I whined.

" cause your hot" she said.

" well… I can't argue with that….but still I am not sleeping with you" I said.

" don't worry I'll brake the news to Gabriella" she stopped at her locker.

" what exactly are goanna tell her?" I asked.

" that me and you slept together. You got drunk and went crazy on me. And I didn't want to but you forced me" she smiled at me.

I stayed quiet.

" how do you think poor Gabriella is goanna react" Sharpay said opening her locker.

"I…guess…what if you tell her anyways" I said looking at her.

" pinky promise I wont" she said.

" yeah like am goanna trust you" I said meanly.

" do what ever you want. But I'm telling you right now that if you don't sleep with me I'll tell the WHOLE SCHOOL not just Gabriella" Sharpay slammed her locker.

" what!" I yelled as the bell rang and everyone was out to lunch.

" you heard me!" she whispered.

"……..I-I-I'll d-do I-it" I whispered.

" good choice….I'll be at your house today" she smiled.

I put my head down in shame.

" I can't believe I'm going this low" troy whispered and left.

The bell rang.  
-  
a/m well i don't have much time to write anything. but thanks for all the reviewers for chapter 10. 

do you think his dad should hit him? please answer!

atte. highcshoolmusical123456. 


	12. Chapter 12

IN THE HALLWAYS. 

" troy can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked.

" I don't have time" troy replied.

" what have I ever done to you" Gabriella said.

" everything! Because of you I have to…." he didn't finish.

" what? What do you have to do" she said.

" I just don't want to hurt you again" troy said putting his head down.

" why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you….not right now" he walked away.

Gabriella then grabbed troy from his arm to stop him.

" oww!" Gabriella let go of his arm.

" what's wrong?" Gabriella said.

" nothing" he walked away.

" stop!" Gabriella stopped him again at but him against the lockers.

" I'm goanna be late for class" troy said as she hold him tight.

" what's wrong?" she asked again

" let go" troy said.

" what have I done to you" Gabriella said as she came closer to him.

" let go" troy said again.

" please troy…. I want to know" Gabriella whispered in his hear.

Troy was looking around.

" I get it" Gabriella let go of him.

" no you don't…. I'm doing this for you" troy said.

" why?" Gabriella said.

" you wouldn't understand" troy said.

" your right. I wouldn't understand why all the sudden you don't TALK to me and avoid me!" Gabriella began to cry.

" don't cry" troy got closer to her.

" you can leave now" Gabriella said stepping back.

" I promise I can talk to you tomorrow" troy said.

" it's not goanna be when you want to!" Gabriella yelled crying.

" Gabriella-" she cut him off.

" no!" Gabriella said and ran off.

" guess I deserved that" troy said walking away.

FREE PERIOD WORKOUT.

Troy didn't want to go to free period work out because he had to wear shorts and everyone was goanna see his knees. He tired to pull down his shorts. But it didn't work.

" guess everyone goanna have to see" troy said to himself.

Then he walked to the gym.

" hey troy!" Chad said.

" hey" troy said embarrassed.

" dude what happened to your knees?" Chad asked.

" I fell off my bike" troy lied.

" you don't have a bike" Chad looked at him suspicious.

"oh… why do you care" troy said.

" sorry" Chad laughed. " I haven't seen you here much" Chad said stretching.

" yeah I just been busy. But I practice at home….a lot" troy said.

Just the coach Bolton showed up. Troy looked at him with anger.

" nice of you to join us" coach Bolton said.

" I had no choice" troy said and started stretching.

" ok go run then comeback for some free throws( a/n I don't really know what that is. It just came in my mind. I don't play basketball) coach Bolton said looking at troy cough at his suggestion.

" go!" he blew his whistle.

Everyone went to run. Troy was actually the last one running. When he went to get water. He looked very tired.

" troy? You were last . You're always first" Chad said drinking from a bottle of water.

Troy didn't answer , he was breathing slow.

" are you ok, man?" Chad said a little worried.

" yeah…." troy drank from a bottle of water too.

" you look a little TOO tired to me" Chad said.

" didn't get enough sleep last night" troy sighed.

" I can tell" Chad laughed.

Troy ignored Chad and looked at his dad screaming at the others.

" troy? Troy? TROY!" Chad hit him in the arm.

" oww! What the hell do you want!" troy got mad.

" dude! What's wrong with you today! You don't talk! You don't run as fast as you used to! What the hell is going on!" Chad got annoyed by Troy's rude comment.

" if you don't like how I act them maybe you should get another friend!" troy left the gym.

" maybe I should. Maybe one that doesn't yell much!" Chad got mad too.

Troy got out of the gym and into the boys locker room to change so he can leave. Just then he's dad walked in.

" what do you think your doing" coach Bolton said looking at troy pack up.

" I'm leaving" troy didn't yell anymore….just not to his dad.

" get back out there!" coach Bolton yelled getting closer to troy.

Troy was scared and tried to get back but he tripped over his backpack on the floor and fell on the ground.

" get. Back. Out. There!" coach Bolton yelled.

" I don't want to I'm going home. I don't feel good" troy mumbled.

" good excuse! But no! you are staying here until school ends!" coach Bolton hit troy.

" stop!" troy yelled.

" shut up!" coach Bolton said.

" dad! Please just let me go home" troy said.

"no. your not going anywhere! You can leave practice but you Can't leave school" he yelled.

" I hate you!" troy yelled and walked away.

Troy didn't leave home. He didn't talk to no one for the rest of his classes.

AFTER SCHOOL.

" troy!".

Troy turned around and saw Sharpay coming up to him.

" what does she want now?" he said.

" so I was wondering when I could come over? You know to have some fun" she smiled.  
" you sick minded witch!" troy said.

" so…what time" she didn't care about what troy just said.

" Sharpay…. I can't do that" troy said.

" why not" she said as they started walking.

" I just can't"

" listen! I don't have time for you to back out! So either you do it or you do it!" she said mad.

"can't you understand!" troy said.

" no…. I don't care about your problems" she said.

" so I guess I'll over tonight" she smiled.

" not my place!" he said.

" why not!".

" I don't want to do anything there!" troy said.

" I want to do it there!" she said mad again.

" I don't like you! I like Gabriella!" he yelled.

" like I care….the only thing I care about is me and you….in your house alone" she giggled.

Troy sighed.

" so I'll be over tonight! See you later" she walked away.

" what was that all about?" Chad said coming up to troy.

" what?" troy said.

" you saying you won't spend the night at your house… with her" Chad said a little surprised.

" oh… y- you heard?" troy said hoping he says no.

" troy what going on?"

" nothing going on" troy said.

" are you going out with her?".

" eww! No! it's not what you think!" troy said.

" well then what is it?"

" I can't tell you" troy started to walk.

" dude tell me!" Chad said.

" no! I'm not telling you! You'll tell the whole school!" troy said.

" I told you I won't tell!"

" ok but if you seriously tell Gabriella. I'm goanna kill you" troy said.

" spill it"

"….remember the party" Chad nodded. " Sharpay said we had DONE IT… she started acting nice. I thought she changed but as it turns out…. We didn't do anything at your party. But last night she came to my house telling me if I ever talked to Gabriella she would tell her all this lies about me-" Chad stopped him.

" what lies" Chad said.

" that I abused her…. You know hit her and… stuff" troy said whispering.

" are you serious?" Chad said shocked.

" yes and now she says if I don't sleep with her she'll tell the whole school." troy said,

" let her tell! Gabriella will believe you!"

" no she won't I know she won't. I don't want to hurt her again" troy said.

" don't do it. Seriously. Don't do it. Sharpay is and evil bitch. I know but you have to get her not to tell" Chad said.

" I tried she won't change her mind. I'm just goanna have to do it" troy whispered.

" you need to tell Gabriella" Chad said.

" no! I just don't want her to me hate again." troy said.

" don't do it! You're goanna regret it!" Chad yelled.

" shut up! Don't yell! And I have to… but you better not tell no one! Because if you do then Gabriella will hate me….and that's the last thing I want" troy said.

" I swear…. Troy you do know she's crazy about you. She might do strange things" Chad said.

" what do you mean by 'crazy things'" troy said.

" you know" Chad said.

" oh god! What do you mean!" troy said getting a little bit nervous.

" trust me you don't want to know" Chad said.

" why! I mean I have never… you know done it… and my first time is with her" troy said.

" you're a virgin!" Chad laughed.

" shut up!" he slapped him in the head.

" I just thought you already did it but you didn't" Chad laughed out loud.

Troy breathed slowly looking at Chad.

" dude isn't it funny. I mean really funny how you can call a boy a-a-a v-v- virgin !" he started to laugh again.

" would you stop laughing!" troy said mad.

" sorry it's just funny. How you can- can" Chad laughed again.

" you know what's goanna be funny…. When my fist just apparently ends up in you face" troy said mad.

" that's not funny" Chad said.

" stop talking about that!" troy said.

" sorry it's just kind of funny your first time with a witch!" Chad laughed a little.

" you know what I need to head home" troy said tired of hearing Chad laugh.

" ok bye" Chad said leaving and laughing.

" what an idiot!" troy said to himself.  
-  
so i got done with another chapter. sorryupdated late i wasnt able to login something was wrong. so any ways i want to thank everyone for reviwing especially EGYPTIANFIRE! she help me alot!  
( if your reading this(EGYPTIAN FIRE) i just want you to know that it's nice to chat with you! lol

atte, highschoolmusical123456!


	13. Chapter 13

Troy walked to his house. When he got there he saw his mom in the kitchen. 

" hey mom" he said walking in the house.

" hi honey" his mom answered.

" dinner will be serve at six if you get hungry" she said.

" yeah thanks"

" have you seen dad" troy said.

" yeah I think he was waiting for you. He's out in the court playing basketball. Do you want me to tell him you're here?" she said.

" No!" troy yelled.

His mom looked at him weird.

" ok…. I'm goanna go to the store to get something's. Do you need anything?" she said.

" no…" he said walking up to his room.

" ok"

HOURS LATER…

My mom was here at least I wouldn't have to worry about my dad.

" troy?" my mom said walking in my room.

" yeah" she said.

" are you hungry…. You missed dinner" she said.

" no it's ok… I'll eat later" I said getting up.

" so how was school today…." she said coming in.

" it went well…" I nodded.

" have you and your dad fix things?" she said.

" mom…. I don't want to talk about him" I said.

" troy you can't be mad at him forever" she said sitting in the side of my bed.

" I'm not mad…. I just don't like him….as my dad" troy said.

" …. Is there something you want to tell me" she said.

" n -no…why?" troy mumbled.

" are you sure…" she said.

" y-yeah…" I said.

" ok then…your dad and I are going to a dinner" she said.

" okay…" I said.

" I need to get ready" my mom said and walked out of my room.

When she left I turned off the light to go to sleep. After minutes I was in a deep sleep when I felt clod water all over me.  
I woke up all wet and saw my dad standing there with a bucket.  
I was chocking.

" what do…. You want" I saw really cold.

" your mom is waiting for me outside! And I want you to go run!" he yelled getting me off my bed.

"NO! I'm sleepy" troy got back in his bed.

" I don't want to hit you again!" he said raising his hand in the air.

" you can't hit me!" I said mad.

" yes I can! When ever I want to! And you can't do nothing about it!" he yelled.

" no you can't! I can tell my mom when ever I want to !" I yelled standing up from my bed.

" if you don't go run! You' be sorry because your mom isn't always here!" he said pushing me.

" I'm not afraid of you!" I said.

" you brat! I think you someone to teach you a lesson!" he said coming closer to me.

" get out!" I said backing backward.

He then grabbed me and threw me against the wall, and started kicking me.

" stop it!" I yelled.

" you want more don't you!" my dad yelled.

" no! please stop! I'll run!" I said.

" now you want to run! Huh! But I'm still not done with you!" he grabbed me again and threw me in a corner of my room. And kicked me more.

" dad! Please! Don't hurt me more! I promise I'll run all you want" I said covering myself with my arms.

" your mom and no one will know about this! Especially that Gabriella girl!" he yelled .

" yeah! I swear! Just stop" I said still covering myself.

" I better see you at practice every day from now on!" he yelled and walked out my room.

Everything at that moment hurt. I felt like I need to call Gabriella. But he said not to tell her. What if she tells my mom?

" I guess I'll take my chances" I said and crawled to where my sweater was and got my cell phone.  
I slowly dialed her numbers.

" hello?" I hardly could her.

" Gabriella… it's me troy. Please can you come over" I said.

" why?" she said worried.

" just come" I said

" are you hurt?".

"well…yeah…please come" I said.

" oh my gosh I'll be over right away!" she said really fast.

" t-thanks" I said and hung up. And threw my cell phone.

"what have I done" I said to myself.

MINUTES LATER.

Gabriella opened the door from Troy's room and saw him in the floor.

" troy!" she yelled and went running up to him.

" Gaby?" he said.

" what happened?".

"it hurts. I can't move" troy said.

" who did this to you?" Gabriella asked.

Troy stayed quiet.

" it was your dad wasn't it" she said.

" no….." troy said.

" let me help you up!" she said.

"oww! Stop!" troy said.

" sorry" Gabriella said.

" you're TOO hurt" Gabriella said.

" let me see" Gabriella said.

" no why?" troy said a little embarrassed.

" just let me see" Gabriella tried to pull his shirt up.

"no…"

" I just want to see how hurt you are" Gabriella said.

"ok…" Gabriella then pulled his shirt up and saw bruises and blood.

" what is this! You need to go to a hospital!" Gabriella was shocked.

" I don't need a hospital… I have you" troy smiled.

" troy… am serious"

" me too"

" let me help you up" Gabriella tried to help troy.

" oww! It hurts!" troy said but he still tried to stand up.

" just lay on your bed" Gabriella said.

" thanks" troy said laying on his bed.

" so what happened?" Gabriella said sitting next to troy.

" I got in a fight with this kid" troy lied.

" a kid? Troy a kid can't do this to you. What REALLY happened?" she said.

" I told you".

" troy" she said.

" Gaby why can't you just believe me" troy said.

"your right….I'm sorry I just thought that your dad-" troy stopped her.

" my dad had nothing to do with this".

" then can you tell me the name of this 'kid'" Gabriella said.

" why are you asking questions?".

" I think you're ling to me. No offense though" Gabriella said .

Troy stayed quiet and remembered what his dad said about running.

" I need to go" troy said trying to get up.

" where are you going" Gabriella said stopping him.

" run".

" you can't run! You can barley move!"

" yes I can. I need to go" troy said standing up.

" you are not going anywhere! You're staying here!"

" you can go now. I'm ok" troy said.

" does any of this have to do with your dad" Gabriella said.

" I told you! No! he has never even touched me before!" troy got a little annoyed by Gabriella's comments.

" then why are you running!".

" because! It's- I-I'm not goanna stay here and explain to you!"

Gabriella sighed.

" you know what go. RUN for all I care I don't even know why I came here in the first place" Gabriella got mad.

" why did you came? Just to scream!" troy said.

" I came here because I care about you! But I guess you don't feel the same way!" Gabriella yelled.

" you know what! Maybe YOU don't feel the same way as I do" troy said.

" I don't even know why I came here" Gabriella stood up.

" that's what'd like to know" troy said sitting back in his bed.

" why do you have such a bitchy attitude! I came here because you called me!" Gabriella said.

" I do not have a bitchy attitude! And as I said I need to go. " troy said standing up again and walking slowly holding his stomach.

" no troy please don't run! Something might happen to you" Gabriella said.

" like you care"

" I do care! Please just stay home"

" Gabriella….. I'm sorry but I can't" troy said.

" why? You cant do anything in your conditions right now" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed, " I'll stay"

"ok….then I guess I'm leaving" Gabriella said.

Troy stayed quiet.

" I'm sorry for making you mad. And you don't have a bitchy attitude" Gabriella said.

Troy didn't say anything.

" ok I guess it's back to not talking to me" Gabriella said.

" no. it's just that I need to tell you something" troy said going to lay on his bed.

" what?" Gabriella followed him.

" why I've been avoiding you in school" troy said looking up in the roof.

" it doesn't matter. You should be mad at me"

" I'm not mad at you. And it does matter"

" ok then" Gabriella said laying nest to him.

" you know what happened between me and Sharpay at the party"

" yeah" Gabriella said.

" well-" troy stopped and heard his dad yell out his name.

" troy! You better be running!" troy heard him come up stairs.

" Gabriella hide!" troy yelled whispering.

" why?"

" just please hide under my bed! Please!" troy said pushing her.

Gabriella quickly go under his bed.

* * *

a/n: so i got another chapter! yay me!lol.

what do you think is goanna happen next?

NOTICE:I made a new stroy called this can't be happening. please read& review.( the strory (this can't be happening) is only a trailer.

reviwers from ch.12:

dylansprousegirl,chrisrowngurl08, troyandgabriella4ever,brishty,psychicChick29,zacefronluver,

lipshake,rlmont91, espesially EGYPTIAN-FIRE! lol. sorry i can't write much today if i didin't post your name please tell me. i can take it sniff

alwayz,highschoolmusical123456


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**here's chapter fourteen! enjoy...**

" troy what are you doing here! didn't I tell you to go run!" his dad yelled coming in and slamming the door.

" s-sorry dad I forgot" troy said.

" you forgot huh!" his dad came closer to him.

" yes but I'll go right now." troy said standing up.

" no! you need another lesson!" his dad said.

"NO! dad please don't hit me! I'm sorry! I'll go run right now" Gabriella then heard that 3 letter word (hit) she gasped.  
" it's too late anyways!" his dad gabbed troy from his arm a took him to his( Mr. and Mrs. Bolton room down the hallways) room and slammed the door.

Gabriella stayed quiet and then herd troy screaming. She began to cry. She was worried to death.

" STOP!" troy screamed.

Troy screamed hard and loud. Gabriella was surprised why no one heard him. After minutes she heard his dad talking(yelling)

" that's what you get for forgetting!" Gabriella heard. And Mr. Bolton got out of the house.

She quickly got up under troy bed and ran to the room. She opened the door and saw troy beat up in the floor. There was blood everywhere.

" troy!" she cried.

He didn't say anything.

" troy. Wake up!" she yelled crying.

" troy! Answer me! Please!" she said as she went up to where he was.

" why did he do this to you!" Gabriella then ran back to troy phone and dialed 911.

Minutes later the ambulance was there.

IN THE AMBULANCE…

" troy please! Answer me!" Gabriella was crying.

" you can't leave me! Please!" Gabriella hold his hand but he still didn't' answer.

" I have something to tell you" Gabriella cried.

" you have to be alive so I can tell you" Gabriella kept crying all the way.

IN THE HOSPITAL…

Gabriella was in the waiting area. She decided to call Troy's parents.

" Gabriella is he ok?" Mrs. Bolton said running up to her.

" no. the doctor said he got hurt pretty bad" Gabriella got tears off her eyes.

" what happened?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Gabriella didn't just want to tell her what happened.

" I don't know I went to your house and I founded him in your room" Gabriella said as she saw Mr. Bolton came up to them.

" Is he ok" he said worried.

" why would you care you hit him!" Gabriella thought.

" he's hurt and we don't know why" Mr. Bolton began to cry.

" troy Bolton!" dr. ray called troy name out.

" yes we're his parents" Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said.

" troy is in a seriously bad condition right now" she said. " it looks like he hit his head badly" DR. Ray said holding some x-rays. " he lost a bit too much blood" she said. " if I may ask what happened to him?"

" Gabriella says that she got to our house and founded him in our room" Mrs. Bolton said.

" really? Because this looks like a serious case of child abuse" dr. ray said looking at both of them.

" Dr. Ray we would never hurt him." she looked aver at Mr. Bolton.

" yeah" he replied.

"ok…troy has lots of bruises around his body" she said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. " I am not sure about this" she said.

" it's one thing you're a doctor! But accusing us of abusing him is another!" Mrs. Bolton got mad.

" I'm sorry. But he's hurt badly….you can go see him but he might still be sleeping" Dr. ray said and walked away not sure not believe them or not.

" Gabriella you can go see troy…we know he'll want to see you. I'm goanna have a serious talk with jack" she said and they both walked.

Gabriella walked up to troy room and saw him laying on the bed.

" troy?" Gabriella said as she went to sit next to him.

He didn't answer.

" what has he done to you" Gabriella said.

" why didn't you tell me about this?" Gabriella said talking to herself.

Then troy parents came in the room.

" how's he doing" Mrs. Bolton asked.

" I think he's just sleeping" Gabriella said.

" don't worry he'll wake up sooner or later" Mrs. Bolton said.

An hour later…

" Gabriella if you want you can go home. If he wakes up I'll call you" Mrs. Bolton said.

" yeah I guess I can go home. But if something happens PLEASE call me" Gabriella said.

" yeah don't worry" Mrs. Bolton said.

" ok bye troy" Gabriella gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were sitting down.

" jack do you want coffee am goanna go head and go get some" Mrs. Bolton said.

" yeah"

Mrs. Bolton left the room leaving troy and his dad alone.

" Gabriella?" troy woke up.

" oh great!" Mr. Bolton said.

" dad! Stop! Get away from me! I told you I was goanna run!" troy kept yelling.

" would you shut up!" Mr. . Bolton said.

" I'm sorry I didn't run. just please don't hurt me again" troy said as he started to cry.

" just shut up!" Mr. Bolton walked out the room.

Troy kept talking to himself.

" troy you woke up" mrs. Bolton said as he saw him cry.

" what's wrong?"

" mom I'm sorry I just forgot" troy said.

" troy what are you talking about?"

" just please tell him to leave me alone" troy said.

" who?"

" where's Gabriella?" troy changed the subject.

" troy who's hurting you?"

" where's Gabriella?" troy asked again.

" troy listen to me!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

" I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" troy said covering him self.

" what troy, I would never hurt you" she said.

" I wan to see Gabriella" troy said.

" troy just please tell me who's hurting you?"

" I can't it'll get worst! He'll kill me if I do!" troy yelled.

" calm down" Mrs. Bolton said getting a cell phone out and called Gabriella.

* * *

so i don't have much time right now to write... so i just want to thank everyone who reviewed.

i just want you to tell me how' the story is going...

alwayz, highschoolmusical123456


	15. Chapter 15

" troy you think you can talk now?" she said looking at troy.

" how'd get here?" troy asked.

" that's what I'd like to know…. Gabriella says she found you in our room" she said.

Then troy stayed quiet for seconds remembering everything his dad did.

" he-he….it- it was my d-" troy didn't finish because they were interrupted by his dad.  
Troy looked at him with a scare look.

" honey, can I talk to troy" he said closing the door behind him.

" yeah. I think I'll wait outside…. If you need anything I'll getting some more coffee" she said walking away.

" can I talk to you" Mr. Bolton said walking up to him.

" y-y-yeah" troy said yes.

" I'm sorry for hurting you troy…. I got a little carried away" his dad said.

" carried away? CARRIED AWAY? You hurt me….not from the out side….from the inside I would never expect my own dad to hit me….to hit me so hard that I ended up in the hospital!"

" I know…" Mr. Bolton said.

" I hate you! This wasn't the first time! Can you just stay out of my life!" troy yelled.

" troy please…"

" no! I will never see you as my dad again!" troy yelled harder this time.  
Mr. Bolton stayed quiet.

" Troy I promise I will never hurt you again"

" no…" troy said.

" I'm trying to be nice with you! Now you're goanna forgive me because I say you are!" his dad started yelling.

" I don't care what you do to me anymore! If I die at least I won't get to see you anymore!" troy yelled.

" wait till we get home" Mr. Bolton walked out the room.

Troy burst into tears…

" troy what's wrong?" Gabriella walked in the room.

" Gabriella…he's , he's…. I hate him!" troy yelled as Gabriella went over to him.

" why didn't you tell me he….hits you"

" because it was goanna get worst… much worst"

" you have to tell your mom"

" no…you can't tell anyone…. Then he'll get mad and try to- to-" Gabriella stopped him.

" he will never goes that low…. Just tell someone"

" I did….you"

" I don't count"

" He tried to apologize…. I told him no…then he said to wait till we get home" troy said.

" and. And I don't want to get home…. I'm afraid" Gabriella hugged troy.

" troy I heard you scream…it was horrible. I ran to your parents room and saw you all beat up…. I felt like you were gone" Gabriella began to have tears on her eyes.

" I would never be gone…I'll always be here… I think".

" I want to tell you I have never told before" Gabriella said.

" yeah what is it?" troy said

" I swore I'd tell you this when you were ok"

" what is it?"

" remember when we were going out?" troy nodded.

"that nigh when you got drunk… I was goanna tell you something"

" what?"

" that i...

* * *

**ohhhhhh i left you all ina surprise! LOL. don't worry i'll try to write the next chapter as fast as i can...also sorry for writing such a shrt chapter...:-(**

**here i got some question for you:**

**Do you like my story?**

**do you think coach bolton shoul go to jail?**

**atte,highschoolmusical123456**


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella's pov… 

I can't tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way. I don't know…

" you what?"

" that…I( ten second pause) I think I'm goanna go outside to get some air"

" oh ok…are you sure that's it?"

" um yeah" I smiled.

" ok then"

" it'll just take a couple of minutes don't worry"

"sure" troy turned side ways.

Sorry troy I just couldn't tell you how I feel.

End of pov…

Gabriella came back in the room and noticed that troy was sleeping. So she just laid in the couch and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

TROYS POV…

I woke up the next morning and saw Gabriella sleeping. Then my dad came in…

" troy the doctor said you can now" he whispered.

" where's mom"

" she had to go to work. She said I can take you"

" I don't want to go with you"

" just get dress! And I'll be waiting out in the car!…..remember what I said about telling" he said.

After he left I quickly got off the bed and went to get my clothes. I got dressed and left a note for Gabriella, I didn't want to wake her up.

" sorry" whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
End of pov….

Gabriella's pov…

I woke up and saw no one in the bed. I got worried and then saw a note.

_**Dear Gabriella,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to leave you here. My dad said I had to leave, so please what ever you do don't come to my house I beg of you to just stay away. I wish you could understand but it's hard for me to say that it would be better if we just didn't see each other, my dad is starting to get suspicious, I promise I'll be ok…. And please don't tell anyone about this.**_

_**Love, troy**_

"what he left with his dad?"

I can't stay away? What if something happens to him. Why does he want me to stay away?

End of pov….

Gabriella went home thinking about if she should go to Troy's house.

WITH TROY….

" hurry up!" my dad yelled.

" I know!"

" don't talk to me that way! Because of that Gabriella girl your mom is suspicious of me!" he yelled opening the door and pushing me in.

" I didn't know she was coming" I said walking slowly.

" well guess what?

"w-what"

" I'm sorry for everything I did. I am truly sorry" he said

" just leave me alone" I walked toward the stairs.

" all I want from you is to for give me troy" he said.

" I hate you and that will NEVER change! Will never change! Your dead to me!" I yelled and walked faster upstairs.

" please" he said.

" just stay away! And leave! FAR! So I won't get to see you!" I walked and grabbed the door knob.

" look. I said I was sorry! Just forgive me and pretend this never happened!" he yelled coming up.

" this will always stay in my head! It will never! NEVER! Go away!" I yelled and opened the door and slammed it.

" open up!" he said knocking the door.

I locked the door. I would never want to forgive him. Never…

_I was mad at him for trying to apologiez. I just laid in my bed with nothing to do. My body didn't hurt much. I was bored…..then I just remembered about sharpay… what if she tells gabriella at school tomorrow! Dam it I for got about that! I was goanna tell gabriella before what happened. What if sharpay really tells her, but she'll lie…. I can't call Gabriella. Just not with my dad around. I guess it wouldn't be too bad is sharpay tells her…..who am I kidding it would be really bad. I heard someone knock…._

" ga away!" I yelled putting the pillow in my face.

" it's mom"

"…..come in…" I said.

" I brought you something to eat" she said holding a plate.

" thanks." I said getting the pillow off my face.

" so your dad told me everything"

" he did?" I said accepting the plate.  
" you can't be mad at him for something he didn't do" she said.

I opened my mouth wide. " what! He did do it! He hit me mom! He's ling to you!" I yelled throwing the plate on the floor.

" maybe it was all a dream. He told me he would never hurt you"

" how do you explain me ending up in YOUR room all beat up!"

" just calm down. Maybe because you were didn't like you dad you thought it was him" she said.

" your goanna believe him!" I yelled.

My mom didn't say anything

" are you?"

She nodded.

" I can't believe you would rather believe some liar than your own son!" I yelled.

" he's telling the truth"

" how do you know that! For the past few days he's been beating me up! And you have never seen him do it!" I yelled.

" calm down. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can get rid of him by acusing him of doing something YOU know he didn't do" she said.

" so you believe him!……. Get out!" I yelled mad.

" troy. Just-"

" GET OUT! I never want to see the two of you!" I said with tears on my eyes. I couldn't believe my own mom doesn't believe me.

" troy-"

" JUST GO AWAY! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled and pushed her to the door.

" would you stop! You can say all you want but your dad will never hit you" she said walking out the door.

" because you have never seen him! You don't know how it feels to get hit….by your own dad!" I yelled and slammed the door in her face.

" troy open up!" she said pounding the door.

I locked the door again and went sit in my bed and ignored all the noises. I just couldn't believe I finally told someone and she didn't believe me. This can't be happening….

THE NEXT DAY….

I woke up the next day got ready for school. When I got down stairs I saw my mom cooking and my dad looking at a newspaper.

" good morning" my so call dad said.

I ignored him and went to get my backpack.

" so is the drama over?" my dad said.

" what drama!….. I need to go. I don't have time to listen to a liar like you!" I said grabbing my backpack.

" don't come to me with that little attitude! Now get in the car. We're going to school" he said.

" you mean YOUR going. I'm not going with you anywhere!" I said and ran to the front door and slammed it…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so here's chapter seventeen. enjoy...**

* * *

" get back here!" me dad yell coming out. 

" I'm walking! I would never in a million years go anywhere with you!" I said walking in the sidewalk to the bus stop.

" you can go but just wait till I get to school!" he yelled but I kept walking.

WHEN TROY GOT TO SCHOOL…

" Hey troy I heard about what happened to you. You ok?" chad said.

" yeah. I just got sick" I lied.

" I thought you got hurt?" he looked at me like weird.

" oh…yeah I got hurt too" I said.

" are you ok? What happened gabriella called me saying you were in the hospital".

" I'm ok. I fell off a tree" I lied…again.

" Gabriella said you got beat up by this guy".

" oh and got up by this guy"

"your lieing to me"

" I told you I was fine!" I said and walked out to the class room.

" Hey troy" I heard a voice in back of me….

"…..sharpay" I said

" so how's my favorite star" she smiled.

" what do you want.wait let me tell you that for all I care you can tell gabriella anything you want! I was so stupid even listening to you" I said mad.

" oh so what! You want me to tell her!" she said.

" just LEAVE me alone!" I yelled

" fine! I'm am going to lie to her! Everything!"

" go ahead!" I yelled and walked in mrs.Darbus's class.

" don't worry I will!"

" sharpay what did you do?" gabriella said as she stopped next to her.

" I've got something to tell you" she said pulling to the bathroom.

" what?"

" just come!" she said.

MINUTES LATER….

" I can't believe he did that!" gabriella yelled.

" yes I just didn't want to tell you" sharpay said faking everything.

" why did he do that?"

" he was drunk. I felt so scare"

" so that's what he wanted to tell me" gabriella said as she started to cry.

" don't worry. I only told you because I just thought you might like to know"

" thanks" gabriella walked in the class.

" gabriella what's wrong?" troy asked sitting next to her.

" I can't believe you" she whispered.

" what?……she told you" troy said.

" yeah! And I thought you were different!" gabriella said and went to sit in the back.

" Gabriella. She s-" troy was cut of by Mrs. Darbus.

Troy turned to the back and looked at sharpay smile at him.  
He turned back and just ignored gabriella for the next few classes.

CHEMISTRY….

" troy can I speak with you?" Mrs. Ochs said (the chemistry teahcer)

" sure" troy said.

" I got bad news for you" she said.

" what?"

" I'm afraid that you are failling my class and I don't have enough work from you to at least get you to a D"

" can I do anything to raise up my grade?" troy said.

" I'm sorry but you've been getting bad grade in every test here. You missed a big one yesterday"

Troy sighed. " so I'm just goanna get the F"

"theirs is this one thing…..you can have extra homework im sure that will get you up to atleast to a C+"

" I'll do it. If I don't I'll get kicked out of the basketball team"

" ok here's the first things you have to do…. Text book read chapter 12. Section 2. And answer the question on page 144. And do this packet. Everything due tomorrow" she said.

" what! I can't finish all that in just one day!"

" do you want to pass?"

" fine I'll take it" troy got the papaers and placed it on his backpack and went of to lunch. This time instead of going to lunch he went up to the library and started doing the work.

" what is this?" troy said.

" I can't understand any of this!"

Troy turned around and saw gabriella reading a book. He knew he had tell her what really happened.

TROYS POV….

I can try….if she doesn't understand…. I just don't want her mad at me.

" um hi" I said sitting next to her.

She ignored me.

" listen what sharpay told you. None of it is true. I never even slept with her" I said.

" yes you did. She told me. And besides you don't want me around anymore"

" yes I do. If you knew me you would've known that it's not like me to drink"

" really….well explain why I cought you two making out in the closet" she said as she started to cry.

" why can't you just believe me" I whispered.

" because I don't know what to think of you anymore" she said wiping tears off her face.

" you just believe her! First it's my mom and now you!" troy said.

" your mom has nothing to do with this" she said.

" you know what stay mad at me…hate me! I just want you to know that I would never lie to you" I said walking back to where were I was.

" troy wait" she said.

I heard her but still went back to where I was sitting.

" I believe you"

" yeah sure you do" I said

" I do"

" Gabriella just say you don't. I know you're just trying to be nice" I said opening my science book.

" it just that what she told me…. What it all true"

" no…. you know how she is and you still believed her"

" sorry" she smiled

" oh yeah well sorry doesn't fix things. You didn't believe me end of conversation" I said.

" I don't know who to believe"

" you should believe me!"

"shhhhhhh!" the librarian said.

" sorry" they both said.

" well what she said-"

" what she said were all lies! You know how she is!"

" she sounded convincing"

" take her side then"

" I'm not taking her side"

" if you would just let me tell you what really happened" I said.

" I don't know you might say none of it's true and what if it isn't" she said.

" now you're saying I'M the liar!" I yelled " would you two be quiet!" the librarian said

" don't worry I'm out" troy said packing his stuff and leaving.

" troy-"

" save it. You don't have to say anything" troy said and walked out.

Gabriella sighed and ran back to get her things and look for troy.

Gabriella looked for troy but never found him she knew he would go in the bus so she decided to take the bus home.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? for me it was boring because i made the chapter too long so i had to cut it but next chapter will be better. :)**

**Thank to:**

**Chrisbrowngurl08 Egyptian-fire PsychicChick29 Mrs. kaley Potter Shortiegirl991**

**carito06 Zacefronluver Shoppingfreak Lipshake crative-Twin (My sister, LOL) Rlmont91**

**Angelstargirl Samkaalexfan Just.like.KINDERGARTENx3 Peachie1st Nikkiakanickel**

**Ayana Starman Britshy**

**THANK YOU ALL !**

**P.S. i changed my name and my stories, just to let you know :)**

**ATT. HighschoolmusicalLOVER123456**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's chapter 18 hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

IN THE HALLWAYS….

Troy was getting book on and off his locker to go to his next class.

" so you decided to come to school" he heard in back of him.

" who is-" he turned around and saw his dad and dropped his books.

" so I was wondering where you were" he said as troy leaned down to pick up the book he dropped.

" I need to go to class" troy said.

" yeah sure you do" he said pushing him.

" can you just leave me alone for JUST one day!" troy yelled.

" it's just too hard to keep my hands off you" he said.

Troy ignored his comment and closed his locker.

" your teacher talked to me about your grades. You better not fail her class….I think your failing her class on purpose to get out of basketball!"

" NO! why would I try to get out basketball?" troy said really not meaning it.

" you better not be doing it on purpose! Because then….you don't want to know" coach Bolton yelled.

" I'm not scare of you!" troy said.

" well let's just see how you feel about me when you get home today" coach Bolton said and walked away before troy could say anything.

" now what!" troy said slamming the lockers.

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE BUS…

Gabriella came in and saw troy sitting in the middle doing his extra homework and sat on front of him….

" um…hi" she said.

Troy kept reading and ignored her…

" I'm sorry, can we talk"

" troy what's up!" Chad said as the bus started to move.

Troy didn't say anything " so what are you doing?" Chad said sitting in the seat next to troy.

" nothing"

" let me see" he said grabbing the paper from troy.

" give it to me!" troy said but Chad kept looking.

" Awww you failing chemistry!" Chad laughed.

" Give it to me Chad!" troy yelled as the bus driver yelled at him to sit down.

" Ohh! Poor troy is failing chemistry! Do you need a tutor!" Chad laughed and showed the paper to Jason and Zeke and they started to laughed too.

" just give me the dam paper!" troy yelled and Gabriella was watching everything.

" maybe she can help you!" Jason said referring to Gabriella.

" just give me the fu&$# dam paper!" troy yelled getting up to get it from him.

" just give it to him!" Gabriella yelled.

" ohh your girlfriend is helping you!" they all laughed.

" yeah! So she's your bodyguard" Zeke said and everyone laughed expect for Gabriella and troy.

" just give it to me!" troy yelled mad.

" here's you paper" Chad said giving it to him but he accidentally let go of it before troy could grab it and it flew out the window.

" look what you did! You asswhole! You just ruined my extra credit homework! What the hell! Now I'm going to fail! This is all your fault! Thanks a lot!" troy said and moved to the last seat in the bus.

" look what you all did! I can't believe you all could be this childish!" Gabriella said walking back to troy.

" dude look what you did!" Chad said blaming Jason and Zeke.

" it was you!" they kept fighting.

BACK WITH TROY GABRIELLA….

" are you ok?" Gabriella said sitting next to him.

" no"

" were you really failing chemistry?" Gabriella said.

" yeah. If I fail I won't get to play basketball and right now it's the only thing I have" troy said looking out the window.

" what do you mean? you have me" Gabriella said.

" it just that… everything's a mess" troy said as he hugged Gabriella.

" did he do something again?" Gabriella said hugging him to.

" yeah. He lied everything and the worse thing is mom believe him" troy said really nervous like he was about to cry.

" she did?"

" she thinks it was all a dream. That just because I don't like him I'm blaming him!" troy said as he began to cry.

" troy calm down. I believe everything. You should tell someone other than your mom"

"NO! I tried to finally tell someone! And she doesn't believe me! I just want him to leave me alone!" troy said turning around facing the window.

" don't worry just….um…ignore him. I bet he can't do anything to you"

" yeah thanks" troy said with a grin on his face.

"oh troy?" Chad said coming up to them.

" what do you want?" troy said turning the other way to wipe tears away.

" dude if your crying about what happened I'm really sorry. I'll explain everything to your teacher" Chad said.

" I'm not crying! Just leave me alone!" troy said p and Chad noticed a bruise on his arm.

" what happened to him?… oh wait duh! He was in the hospital! What a stupid question!" Chad thought.

" I said I was sorry" Chad said.

" yeah us too" Zeke said and Jason nodded.

" just leave him alone! He's had a bad day. And you three made it worse!" Gabriella said.

" Gabriella I don't need your help" troy said.

" she didn't do anything to you. You don't have to talk to her like that" Chad said.

" can you just leave me alone!" troy said and looked out the window.

" it's ok. Like I said he's had a pretty bad day"

" no it's not ok. Troy Gabriella is been helping you! And you just yell at her" Chad said.

" yeah troy" Zeke said.

" this is not about her" Troy said.

" dude I'm sorry for your paper. But Gabriella didn't do it why are you acting like this to her" Chad said.

" mind your own business!" troy yelled.

" why should he if you don't" Jason said.

" Chad just stop" Gabriella said.

" why? So little troy here can yell at you" Chad said.

" he gets pissed off by some stupid paper" Zeke said.

Troy didn't say anything.

" what did the mouse bite your tongue! Or are you just TOO PISSED to say anything" Jason teased him.

" guys just stop!" Gabriella said.

" you know it's kind of fun to tease him" Jason laughed.

" STOP! I don't want you to tease him!" Gabriella yelled but they didn't listen.

" look he can't talk! Are you just like this everyday!" Zeke said.

" yeah troy! Do you even know how to play basketball anymore? Since you miss every practice" Jason said as they all laughed.

" he probably doesn't…he flunked and now they give him 'extra homework' to pass!" Chad said as they laughed out loud.

TROYS POV.

I can't believe my own friends would act like this.

" can't you say anything but nothing!" Zeke said.

Troy looked out the window, Gabriella could see tears falling form his face.

" stop! Leave him alone"

" we're not done yet!" Chad said.

I was taking deep breaths.

" so do you always yell when you mad" Chad said.  
CHADS POV…

" say someth-" I stopped Jason.

" dude I don't think he's playing" I said as troy quickly turned around. I could see that he was crying. He looked at us like he hated us.

" troy wait" Gabriella went and got off the bus too.

" dude I think we might off passed a little" I said.

" yeah I feel bad" Jason said.

" oh well. Who wants cookies! They're fresh!" Zeke said not even caring.

" I do!" I said.

WHEN GABRIELLA GOT OFF THE BUS…

" wait" Gabriella said.

" leave me alone!" troy yelled with a deep voice.

* * *

**So what do you think? i know i mad chad and all the others pretty mean. but it was supposed to be a bad day for troy. and also i think coach bolton is going to jail...maybe...maybe not... who knows many people said yes but the other part said he added suspense to the story. but i think i'll keep him for a while. anywayz bye...now go review...**

**atte,highschoolmusicalLOVER123456**


	19. Chapter 19

**RECAP...**

_" dude I don't think he's playing" I said as troy quickly turned around. I could see that he was crying. He looked at us like he hated us._

_" troy wait" Gabriella went and got off the bus too._

_" dude I think we might off passed a little" I said._

_" yeah I feel bad" Jason said._

_" oh well. Who wants cookies! They're fresh!" Zeke said not even caring._

_" I do!" I said._

_WHEN GABRIELLA GOT OFF THE BUS…_

_" wait" Gabriella said._

_" leave me alone!" troy yelled with a deep voice._

* * *

_**here's chapter 19 enjoy :)**_

" I told them to stop!" Gabriella yelled.

" What part of leave me alone don't you understand!" troy yelled and walked faster.

Gabriella stopped following him. She felt bad for him,

Gabriella's pov…

This is all my fault! I should've done something. I wish he could just forgive me….

" What can I do to make you forgive me" Gabriella said.

" Nothing!" troy said.

" Please I can help you"

" I don't need your help! I told you to back off! Don't look for me! Talk to me! Don't even follow me!" troy turned around once again and looked at Gabriella crying.

" B-but I-I"

Troy sighed. " Gabby…" troy whispered..

" Just let me be with you" Gabriella said going to sit next to a tree but troy didn't move and just looked at her cry.

" I want you to be with me….but we can't" troy said walking to sit next to her.

She was quiet.

" I'm sorry….for yelling at you. None of this was your fault. It's just that today….wasn't what you call a 'Good day'' troy said.

" Why can't you just let me get close to you" Gabriella said.

" You have to understand. My dad he… he's not who he used to be. And well I just miss him…a lot" troy said.

" I know how you feel it's like he's gone"

" No it isn't. he h-hits me……and he swore to me he would rather die before doing something like that….he broke his promise!" troy said and Gabriella gave him a hug.

FLASHBACK….

Three years back….

" Ok troy remember. Left" my dad said as we were playing basketball at in my house.

" Yeah" I said as I tried to get the ball into the basket.

" Good job!" my dad said giving me a high-five.

" So let's go run! We need to keep in shape you know" troy laughed.

" You know what let's sit down and talk"

" No comon! I want to be as good as you when I get to the try-outs!" troy said playing with the basketball.

" You will."

" Dad I wish someday I can be the captain of the basketball team! I know I'm just a freshman in school but I bet if I work hard enough I'll one day be the team captain" troy said.

" Don't worry"

" So comon let's go!"

" You know I will never try to force you to play basketball" coach Bolton said.

" I love basketball. You will never have to force me" troy said bouncing the ball.

" I just want you to be happy"

" I am happy. I'll never hat basketball. I will always love it no matter what" troy said shooting the ball into the net.

" You do know that I love you and I will never try to hurt you right?" he said.

" Yeah" troy said paying attention to basketball instead of his dad.

" I'll rather die before even touching you. I will kill myself if I ever did something to you"

" Dad where is all this coming from?" troy said.

" Just wanted you to know"

" Ok then. I promise I will never quit OR hate basketball" troy said.

" You don't have to promise me anything…I'll keep my promise"

" Ok….now can we go run and after that practice a little more"

" Yeah let's go"

" Here's take the ball" troy threw the ball to his dad, but he wasn't paying attention and hit him on the stomach.

" Ohh I am so sorry" troy laughed.

" Oh you are so goanna get it" his dad said laughing too.

" If you can catch up to me" troy started to run.

" Oh don't worry I will" they both went for a run…

END OF FLASHBACK….

" He said it…." troy said as Gabriella.

" That was three years ago. Do you really think he remembers" Gabriella said.

" It doesn't matter. This is all my fault"

" Not it's not you know it's not"

" I feel sick inside thinking about everything that has happen" troy said.

" Troy…' Gabriella said.

" Like he just doesn't care about me… and every time I see him he scares me" troy whispered.

" But you got to learn how to let go. Your dad is not the same, he changed" Gabriella said leaned against troy shoulder..

" I can't" troy said looking at Gabriella's eyes.

" This must be very hard for you"

" You have no idea"

" Can you just make pace with him"

" It's not as easy as it looks. As you said he's not the same. If you don't listen to him he…he…he hits you" troy said.

" Do you think. He'll keep going"

" I don't want to talk about him"

" Sorry"

" Look I have to get home. I have packs of homework to be done" he said standing up.

" So are you still mad at me" Gabriella said while troy helped her stand up too.

" I never was. I was mad at myself"

" Guess I have to go"

" Yeah. Bye"

" Troy"

" Yes"

" I'll always be here for you ok"

"Yeah" troy gave her the smallest smile.

"Bye" Gabriella walked away.

" She doesn't mean that" troy said and walked home.

WHEN HE GOT HOME….

Troy's pov…..

So after me and Gabriella talked I went straight home. I walked in and just walked to the only place I felt save in, my room. I sat on my desk and started reading the science book.

After a few minutes someone knocked.

( knocking sounds)

I just ignored it and went back to reading.

" open up" I heard.

" I'm not in the mood to talk to liars!" I knew it was my dad.

" just open the freaking door!" he yelled.

" I'm doing my stupid homework!" I said.

" practice" he said.

" do you expect me to play basketball!…..with you!…no way! I rather do homework all day!"

" don't make me-"

" oh hey honey" he said.

" what?" I said walking to the door and opening it, and saw my mom and DAD standing there.

" what's going on" she said crossing her arms.

" I don't know….maybe you should as him" I said referring to my dad.

" I was just telling troy, if he wanted to go play basketball down at the gym in town"

" Really?"

" yes"

" and I said no.''

" troy I think you and your dad should spend some time together"

" I have LOTS of homework…PACKS!" I said walking in my room.

" I think I can take it from here" my dad said.

Wait! Did he just say ' take it from here'!

" you sure?"

You sure? Does that mean yes! How can she be so blind!

" yes"

" ok I'll be down stairs if you two need anything" she said walking down stairs.

He walked in and closed the door. I backed up a little.

" can you leave! Can't you see I'm busy!" I yelled.

" I've been trying to be nice. But with the way you're acting it's just Too hard" he said.

Nice yeah right.

" what do you want from me!" I said.

" make you life miserable!"

" what! Why are you doing all this!"

" why do you care!"

" because! I miss the old dad! That one who I had fun with. Playing basketball, running, and more basketball"

" I just don't like you! Can't you understand! I never did!" he yelled.

"well………. Can't you just leave me alone! Go far away where I can't see you!….like die!" I yelled, as he came closer to me giving me an angry look.

" you little brat! All you do is yell at me about how much you hate me and want me to die! I want to you to die! So I cane have some peace in my life!" h yelled pushing me.

" yeah me too! At least I won't get to see you!" I said crying because I was mad.

* * *

**A/N: here are some Q's please vote. just wan to know what you guys think.**

**A. Troy asks Gabriella to be his girlfriend again.**

**B. Troy fails chemistry and his dad find out.**

**C. chad tries to apologiez but Troy wants nothinf to do wiht him.**

**D. His dad goes hard in troy( hit him).**

**It's 12 here! am! wow! i am sooo sleepy! **

**anywayz thanks 4 reviwing.**

**ATTE. highschoolmusicalLOVER123456...now go review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Results for last chapter's poll:**

**A. Troy asks Gabriella to be his girlfriend again. 11**

**B. Troy fails chemistry and his dad find out. 5**

**C. chad tries to apologiez but Troy wants nothinf to do wiht him. 2**

**D. His dad goes hard in troy( hit him). 5**

**winner:** **A. Troy asks Gabriella to be his girlfriend again**

**chapter 20...**

" troy? Jack? is everything ok" my mom said knocking on the door.

"n-" he covered my mouth.

" yes! We're just talking"

" ok because I'm going to work"

" no!" I yelled but he was still covering my lips.

" yeah don't worry!' he said letting go of me.

" wait mom!" I said running to the door but he grabbed my arm hard.

" you stay right here" he said.

" stay away from me!" I said.

" shut up! I am REALLY pissed off by you're stupid comments"

" what do you want!" I yelled.

" you didn't go to practice today!"

I didn't say anything.

" why didn't you go!"

" because…"

" because what!" he yelled

" I-I- d-d-don't k-k-know!" I got a little too scare.

" here I'll help you remember!" he yelled pushing me as I fell on the floor.

I quickly moved back off a little.

" why are you so obsessed with me playing basketball!" I yelled.  
" I don't' have time to explain MY personal life to some stupid kid like you! Now go!"

" I'm not stupid!"

" yes you are .NOW GO!" he yelled.

" I am not going anywhere!" I said.

" you fucking brat! I think it's time for another of my so call lessons" he said getting close to me.

" what you goanna hit me then lie about it! Like you did the first time!" I said.

" yeah….are you goanna cry! Like you did the first time!" he yelled.

He then slapped troy.

" what the hell was that for!" I yelled.

"…….I'm sorry troy…. I never mean to hit you" he said….

"What?"

" I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" he said.

" what are you talking about!" I yelled.

" please I'm sorry" he said.

" you just slapped me and your saying you're sorry!" I yelled.

" I don't know what came over me" he said.

What the hell is wrong with him, first he starts to scream at me then he's saying his sorry! I don't understand…..

" can you just leave"

" troy… I never meant to hit you" he said coming up to me.

" it was a mistake I did" he said.

" wait a minute! I made a BIG mistake too! And did you forgive me!" I yelled.

" troy I'm-"

" NO! minutes ago you were screaming and yelling! Why should I even forgive you!…..I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! Get that in you head!" I yelled.

" LOOK! I said I was sorry!" he put me against the wall.

" what are you doing!" I yelled.

" what am I doing?" he said letting go of me.

" I have to go" I said and quickly walked out.

" stop!" he said but I kept walking.

He heard him walking down stairs so I ran to the door, and went outside as fast as I could. I decided to call Gabriella because she was the only one that knew about my dad and that actually believes me.

AT GABRIELLAS HOUSE….

Gabriella's pov….

" Gabby? Pass me a bowl" Taylor said.

" sure? Hey, what movie are we watching?"

"A surprise!" Taylor said as Gabriella gave her a bowl.

" ok let me go set everything up ok?" I said.

" ok I'll there as soon as the popcorn Is ready" Taylor said.

" ok…." I said walking out to the living room and sat down so see a magazine.

Then the door bell rang.

" I'll get it!" I said.

" just get it!" Taylor said.

I opened the door and saw troy he looked nervous, scared. I wonder what happened this time.

" Troy?"

He didn't say anything,

" Troy. What's wrong?" I said.

" what's what I'd like to know!" he said.

" did he do something?"

" He wants me to …" he said.

" come in" I said

He walked in my house.

" Here let's go up to my room. Taylor is here" I said.

He was quiet. We walked in my room.

" so what happened?" I said.

Troy was sitting in my bed playing with his hands.

" just say what happened"

" he yells at me. Then say he's sorry. Then yells at me again" troy said fast.

" how yells….your dad?"

" who else"

" he's saying his sorry?"

" yes…. That he doesn't know what came over him"

" oh"

" I said I will never forgive. Then he starts yelling and trying to hit me" troy said.

" Did he?"

" Almost…" troy whispered.

" so…have your mom seen anything?"

" no."

" why don't you tell anyone. He'll go to jail if you do"

" yeah but what if he comes back"

" so you're not telling anyone because your scare"

" I'm not scare I'm just…..afraid"

"you don't have to be"

" but I am every night I go to sleep….and see him in jail and coming back"

Gabriella sighed " look, maybe you should talk to your mom. Tell her"

"no I am not trying anything" troy said.

I stood up and walked to my balcony.

" what if he goes too far! Do you really want to end up badly hurt"

" I can't. would you tell someone if you were getting hit by your dad!" troy said.

" yes"

" that's because you're not!" troy said.

" but I know how it feels!"

" no you don't ! no one does!" troy said.

Gabriella walked in her room and sat next to troy again.

" why are you doing this to yourself" I said.

He didn't say anything.

" I'm sorry…" I said leaning in his shoulder.

" I just can't understand….he's sorry. After that happened-"

" Gaby!" Taylor yelled.

" where are you?"

" um…..in…..my room!" I yelled.

" The guys will be here soon. And don't worry Troy won't be here!" Taylor yelled form down stairs.

" I'm miserable and you're having a party!" he said standing up.

" no…we were just goanna watch a movie"  
" Yeah sure" he said walked towards the door.

" NO! Taylor was just saying that because of what happened at the bus" I said stopping him.

" I'm going home. Sorry if I ruin your great night with everyone!" he said walking down stairs.

" TROY!" I said stopping him.

" I should've never told you anything! Your just like everyone else!" he said walking down to my living room.

" Troy?" Taylor said as she saw him walk to the door.

"Stop! I didn't know the guys were coming!" I saw following him.

" Gabriella what is he doing here!" Taylor said.

" Don't worry I'm gone" he said as all the guys came in my house.

" whose ready for the part-!" Chad stopped as he saw Troy standing in front of him.

" Gabriella I thought you said he wasn't goanna be here!" Jason said.

" I never said anything!" I said.

" Actually I did" Taylor said very proud of herself.

I could see troy standing there. I knew he was mad.

" So why did he come!" Zeke said.

" Yeah. Go home troy. You'll ruin the whole party!" Jason said.

Troy look back at me with a 'hate look'.

" We don't want you to get pissed off and scream at everybody!" Zeke said and all the guys but Chad laughed.

" Troy come here" I said walking towards him.

" I'm not wanted here…. Nice party.." he whispered like he was almost goanna burst into tears.

" we are not having a party!" I yelled.

" Yes we are!" Taylor said.

" Just stay. Have fun" Chad said referring to troy.

Troy just walked to the door as more people came in.

" HE'S GONE!" Zeke and Jason yelled and they turned on the music.

" you guy come on! Could you not see he was hurt about something terrible that happened!" I yelled at both Zeke and Jason.

I quickly ran out side to find him. I saw him walking down street. I followed him for a couple of minutes and he stopped and he put his back against a wall and slowly moved down and began to cry. What have I done to him?


	21. Chapter 21

**You all voted...so here's chapter 21. and yes i added thw winner form last chapter's poll. hope you like it:) this chapter is pretty long though( kind of)**

* * *

I didn't know if I should go and talk to him. I know he doesn't want to see me but I didn't know there was party! I thought I was just goanna watch a movie with ONLY Taylor. Then troy began to yell to himself.

" why can't my life just be normal like everybody else's!" he yelled.

" I didn't know they were coming" I said walking up to him.

" go away!" he yelled.

" what you heard it wasn't true-"

" what are you just goanna say you're sorry! Like always. Then I forgive you and you do the same thing again!" he said.

" why do always have to get mad at everybody!" I yelled mad because of his attitude against me.

" you lied to me! You told me you will always be here for me! Turns out you were faking everything" he said.

" I did not! I've always cared about you!"

" sure you have"

" fine stay here! Alone! like I care!" I yelled and walked back to my house.

I walked back to my house and saw everyone watching a movie like nothing had happened.

" oh hey Gaby" Taylor said.

" what happened to the party?" Gabriella said.

" Gabriella we're sorry for not telling you about Troy" Taylor said.

" well I'm not!" Zeke said Chad hit him in the head.

" Shut up!" Taylor said.

" Well thanks a lot! He hates me right now!" Gabriella said.

" oh please! He has this crappy attitude about everything! Just leave him alone! Maybe he won't talk to us anymore!" Jason said.

" Why are guys acting like this to him" Gabriella said.

" I don't know he's just. Not the same anymore. He changed." Chad said.

Gabriella pretended not to care and just sat down and watched the movie.

" That's it I can't take it! I'm going back!" Gabriella stood up.

" where!" Taylor said.

" look for troy! I can't leave him out there!" Gabriella walked to the door.

" whatever!" they all said and went back to the movie.

Gabriella gasped.

Gabriella's pov.

So I walked back to where troy was sitting right where he was looking down.

" Troy I'm sorry" I walked up to him.

He didn't say anything.

" Troy" I shook his shoulder.

" TROY!" I yelled.

He looked up and I saw his eyes. They were…red.

" troy what happened?" I said getting closer to him.

Before I could get any closer he stood up.

" you ok?" I asked him.

" I-I'm sorry" he whispered and fainted right in front of me.

" TROY!" I yelled and ran to him.

" wake up! What's wrong!" I said.

" troy! Wake up!" I said But he didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to do. So I just stood up and tried to help him up. But he was too heavy for me, but I still kept going.

I got to my house, but instead went in form the back yard.

I took him to my room.

I ran down stairs and told everyone.

" He has a temperature" I said touching Troy fore head.

" get water" Taylor said.

" is it bad?" Chad said.

" I think so. It pretty hot" I said.

" ok I'll get the water" Chad said.

" don't forget to bring a small towel" I said.

"yeah"

" it's a high fever. Ok Gabriella calm down…..maybe we can take his shirt off just to cool him off" I said.

Taylor raised her eyebrow. " shirt?"

" You know why I'm doing it! Now go open the windows"

" ok"

" here it is" Chad said walking in the room and handing me water and a small towel.

" thanks" I put the towel in the bowl of water and out it on Troy forehead.

I took his sweater off and out it on the chair. I saw Taylor looking at it.

" um Gaby" Taylor said.

" yeah…" I looked back at her.

" I found this" she said as she handed me some pills.

" what are they?" I said.

"….drugs" she whispered.

" they are what!" I threw them on the floor.

" drugs!" I turned to face troy.

" wake.( slap) up ( slap) you (slap) have something to explain to me troy!" I yelled slapping him.

" Gaby calm down" Taylor said.

" calm down! Taylor I can't! he's doing drugs!" I yelled.

" you guy this doesn't sound like troy. Maybe those are not his" Chad said.

" They were on his! Sweater!" I yelled.

" calm down! Now first we have to wait till he gets better to ask him!" Chad said.

Gabriella began to cry.

" He's doing drugs! How could he!" I yelled.

" Gaby calm down!"

" Look. Gabriella I think I have to go. If you need anything jst call me" cHad said.

" yeah. Bye"

" you need a ride Taylor" Chad said.

" Gabriella would you mind if I go with Chad"

" No. it's ok. I'll stay here" I said.

" ok. Bye. And don't for get to call if you need anything"

" yeah. Ok. Bye"

Taylor and Chad walked out.

HOURS LATER.

" Gabriella?" Troy said.

" troy. What happened!" I said.

" Where am I?" he said.

" My house" I said.

" I have to go" he said standing up.

" I called your house. No one is there" I said.

He didn't say anything.

" why did Taylor find this in your pockets" I said showing him the pills.

" I have to go" he said.

" Are you doing Drugs?" I said.

" I don't know! Sharpay said it would help! It will make everything go away!" he said.

FLASHBACK…..

" What are you doing here?" Sharpay said coming up to Troy.

" Sharpay… I want to be alone" troy said.

" So what happened" she said.

" Nothing just leave me alone" Troy said.

" You know I have something that makes everything good"

" What?" Troy said.

" This…" she gave him the pills.

" What is this?"

" Don't worry about it" she said. " it will make everything go away, makes you forget about all your problems" Sharpay said.

" It does?" Troy said.

" Yeah try it" Sharpay smiled.

Troy put about two in his mouth and swallowed.

" So…" Sharpay said.

" They don't do anything" Troy said.

" maybe you should eat more" Sharpay said.

" I don't know…" Troy said.

" You do know that it makes you forget about everything. Like you know…Gabriella"

Then when troy heard that he swallowed a couple more.

END OF FLASHBACK….

" Troy….do you know how I feel right now. Knowing what you do" I said.

" I-I don't know" Troy said.

" well I do! Why did you listen to Sharpay! You said so yourself. She's a freaking b#$#! I yelled at him.

" Don't tell me what to do! She told me it would make everything go away! And make me forget about all my problems!" Troy yelled.

" That's not the solution! I told you! Tell your mom! She can help you!" I said.

" NO! no one can! My dad wants me to die, my mom doesn't believe me, and I think my dad's right!" h e yelled.

" No you don't….." I said as I went to stand next to him.

" yes I do…" he whimpered.

" come here. Let's go sit down" I said.

He didn't say anything but still followed me.

" I'm sorry If I made you feel bad. And I really am" I said as we sat down in my balcony's floor and looked at the stars.

" You don't have to be" Troy said.

" Just please promise me you won't do any drugs" I said.

" I wasn't. I mean it's a one time thing. It just that I was so confused about what I wanted. And now I know" Troy said.

" Really what" Gabriella said.

He stood up and looked at me.

" I know I made mistakes. But if you would like to give me another chance-"

" I love you" Gabriella whispered.  
Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella

" me too" Troy said….

* * *

**A/N: so did you like it. i know i haven't updated like in days! but i was a little affraid to use the computer ( don't ask too horrible to say it) ok so i'll try tom update soon. i think i'm getting close to the end...**

**ATTE highschoolmusicalLOVER123456**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter22. there's more troyella ok? now go on read...**

* * *

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella

" me too" Troy said.

" Gabriella…" Troy whispered as their faces were close to each other.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

" I'm sorry for acting like a jerk" he said.

" No you had every right to be mad at me….but there's one thing that's been on my mind"

" The drug thing?"

" Yes…"

" Gabriella…. I took them because I didn't know what to do….They didn't do anything but make me feel like crap"

" Yeah but what if you do them again-"

" Gaby. I promise I will never do anything stupid like that again. If you promise to never tell anyone"

" Yeah about that…"

" Did you tell someone?"

" No….Chad and Taylor found out while they were looking through your stuff"

" What am I goanna do now….Chad probably is going to tell all the guys and the guys are goanna tell my dad and-"

" I don't think so because Chad is your best friend and he will never do that to you"

" No he's not. Any of them. Every time they see me they say that all I do is get pissed about everything and I should leave and I always end up feeling like….Maybe if like I was gone they would be much happier"

" Don't say that! Chad's your best friend and true friends wouldn't tell on each other"

" Yeah just wait until we get to school tomorrow"

" So…" Gabriella said.

" Gaby…are we really…going out?"

" Yeah.." she whispered.

" Thanks for giving me another chance you don't know how much you mean to me"

" Really how much?" She smiled.

" A lot. Like if you were gone I would kill myself if I didn't have you with me, because life wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have someone to share it with" He said.

" That was really sweet….The same happens to me"

" Yeah I am Mr. Charming you know" he smiled.

" Sure you are" Gabriella laughed.

" So I think I'd better get home" Troy said.

" It's two in the morning"

" I know but I have homework due tomorrow and I haven't even put my name in it"

" What if I help you?"

" No. You have to sleep. And I have to get home before my parent get any madder"

" Yeah but I mean when do you have chemistry?"

" After lunch"

" Then me and you can spend lunch at the library. I can help you with your homework"

" You don't have to do that"

" But I want to"

" Thanks….um….do you….want me to…um…pick you up from…um school tomorrow?" Troy mumbled.

" If you want to"

" Well yeah I want to"

" Ok then"

" So it's getting late…see you in the morning Gaby" Troy said as he gave her a hug.

" I'll wait for you"

" Ok bye-"

" wait!" Gabriella said.

" what?" Gabriella gave him a soft kiss.

" There… I wasn't goanna let you go with out a kiss" She smiled.

Troy just smiled and walked out her room.

" He's my boyfriend again!" Gabriella giggled.

WHEN TROY GOT TO HIS HOUSE….

Troy's pov…

I walked in my house thinking: 'I am so dead'. and hoping they were asleep. I slowly took a first step in the stairs.

" Where were you?" I heard my mom in back of me.

" um…Gabriella's house" I said.

" It's two in the morning and you were at her house!"

" We were worried sick about you!" my dad yelled.

" oh yeah well…I'm here aren't I. Nothing happened to me"

"You eyes they're red something happened at her house"

" Since when do you two care so much about me"

" I've- we've always cared Troy" My mom said.

" No you haven't! you don't know what going on in my life!" I finally yelled.

" This is no tone to use against your own parents" My dad said furious.

" What parents!…..Because all I see is two strangers I've been living with for my whole life!" I yelled.

" We have been giving you everything you want! You have a perfect life!" My mom yelled.

" perfect?……that surely tells me how much you know about me" I said and walked up to my room.

" Troy! You better come back right this instant!" My dad yelled.

" No thanks! I'm going to be in my room and be miserable!" I yelled slamming my rooms door.

" What are we goanna do now jack, We are losing our son" I heard over the door.

" Don't worry"

" Yeah. But I'm worried about him everyday he seems more far away from us"

" Calm down"

" No. I can't stand this another second. I want my son back"

I ignored them talking and just went right to sleep.

End of POV….

THE NEXT DAY….( At Gabriella's house)

" Gaby. Aren't you goanna go to school?" Mrs. Montez asked.

" No mom I'm waiting for Troy" Gabriella said.

" Troy?"

" Yes…he's my boyfriend now" Gabriella smiled.

" Again?"

" Yes. Ok mom tell me how I look. Do you think he'll like it?"

" I'm sure he'll love it"

" Thanks." Gabriella said when the bell rang.

" Oh mom! That's him!" Gabriella said.

" Do you want me to get it?"

" um…no" Gabriella said sarcastically.

" Ok then I'll be in the kitchen"

" OK" Gabriella said as her mom walked away and she went to open the door and saw Troy standing there.

" Good morning" Troy smiled.

" Morning " Gabriella said as she walked out and close the door behind her.

" Ok. So you ready for a great day at school" Troy said as they began to walk.

" Yeah" Gabriella said as Troy hold her hand.

" Thanks for picking me up"

" No problem" Troy said.

" Do you think everyone will notice that we're back together"

" I don't know. But they'll have to find out by themselves"

" OK" Gabriella giggled.

WHEN THEY GOT TO SCHOOL….

" Hey Gaby!" Taylor said as she saw she was holding Troy's hand.

" Oh MY Gosh Gaby! Those this mean what I think it means!" Taylor said.

" um…Yeah" Gabriella smiled.

" I am so happy for you!" Taylor said.

" Thanks"

" So Troy. Are you ok now?" Taylor asked.

" oh…Yeah…better than last night"

" Ok because Chad was worried you should've heard him last night while he took me home"

" Really?" Troy said.

" YEAH! Really!" Taylor said.

Then the bell rang.

" Ok let's get to class" Taylor said.

" See you later Troy"

" Ok"

" Meet me at the library at lunch with all your stuff"

" yeah. Bye" Troy walked away.

FREE PERIOD WORKOUT….

Troy's pov….

Today I decided to go to basketball practice. I walked in and saw Chad getting ready.

" Troy?" he said as I walked in.

" oh…." I said.

" Are you ok? Because last night you looked really bad"

" Yeah why?"

" Look man…I'm sorry about your homework and making you feel bad at the bus"

" It's ok dude I was the one with the bad temper"

" So does this mean were buddies again?"

" Yeah..." Troy said as he gave chad a high-five...

* * *

**_So you like it? now go review. also thanks to all the reviewers:_**

**_Peachie1st,mylifeismine,angelstargirl,shortiegirl991, lipshake, ayana starman, xXIvonneXx, rlmont91,meditator girl, trumpetrulez101, zacefronluver, soccerbabe12, shopping freak, knuckz, LIL BIT 101, horselover20693, smakaalexfan, JUST.like. KINDERGARTENx3, Egyptian-Fire, barbara-loverFAN, chaosRanger,xozacefronluver4lifeox,mrs kaley potter, monica9455._**

**_thanks to you all!_**

**_ATTE, highschoolmuiscalLOVER123456_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_RECAP..._**

" So does this mean were buddies again?"

" You Know it" Troy said….

" Alight dude!" Chad said.

**_CHAPTER.23_**

" yeah…" Troy said.

"Listen…I now you might still be mad….but I really appreciate you forgiving me" Chad said as they walked in he gym.

" Hey look! Troy finally stopped crying and decided to come to practice!" Zeke whispered to Jason but Troy and Chad heard him.  
" If you've got something to say what don't you say it on my face!" Troy said as he walked over to him.

" ok I said: YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO STOP CRYING AND COME TO PRACTICE!" Zeke yelled.

Troy was about to punch Zeke when Chad stopped him.

" Don't do it Troy.." Chad said.

" Yeah you might just leave crying and pissed off!" Zeke laughed.

" Fuck you!" Troy said.

" You don't have the guts to do it!" Jason said.

" Comon Troy, let's leave this two losers alone" Chad said.

" Yeah run away! Like the little crybaby you are!" Zeke said and Troy punched him and started kicking him, Then Zeke punched him back and they started a fight.

At he end Troy finally stopped after he noticed that Zeke was covering himself with his hands.

Troy's pov.

What am I doing? Beating one of my best friend up? What has come over me? Am I turning into my dad?

" Dude I'm sorry" I whispered as I stopped hitting him.

" You stupid asswhole!" Zeke said.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me"

" Oh really! I'll tell you what came over you!" Zeke said as he punched me in the face.

" Troy you ok man?" Chad said.

" Yeah is little Troy ok? or does he need Gabriella to help him" Jason said.

" Would you two quit it!" Chad said.

" Chad stay out of this! This is between Me and Troy!" Zeke said.

" Why can't you just leave Troy alone! Is this all you can do tease people!" Chad said.

" Aren't you goanna say something Troy" Zeke said.

"…"

" Awww look! He's scare! Do you want me to get Gabriella for you" Jason said.

I was ready punch him again when Chad stopped me.

" Dude don't do it…It's not worth it…" He said.

I was breathing slowly(A/N: I bet when Zac Efron breathes slowly he still looks hott! LOL) Trying to hold up everything, all the anger, and hate.

" You're right…." I whispered as he let go of me.

" we better go now…" Chad said.

" Yeah you better go!" Zeke said.

" Go the hell!" I yelled.

" Troy let's just go" Chad said.

" Yeah…Go run to your little Gabriella…Maybe she can help you. Since she's always with you" Zeke said.

" If you ever talk about her like that again…I'll beat the crap out of you" I said and walked away.

AFTER FREE PERIOD WORKOUT….( In the lockers)

" So Troy. You coming to lunch?" Chad said.

" No. Have homework and I'm going to the library to do it"

" Oh OK then I guess I'll see you later"

" Yeah bye…" I said putting my shoe on.

" Oh and sorry about the whole thing that happened at the gym today"

" No it's ok….It was my fault too" I said as I saw my dad come in his office.

" Got to go" Chad said.

" Bye"

Chad left and I saw my dad coming up to me, so I tried to get my thing as fast as I could but he got to me…

" Troy? Can I talk to you?" He said.

" Um…I don't have time" I said.

" This will just take a sec…."

" I said I have to get to class"

" Just listen" He said sitting next to me, but I moved to the other seat.

" what" I hissed.

" I'm really sorry about everything that's been happening"

" No…I don't want to forgive you! Can't you understand that" I said

" What can I do so you can forgive me…" he said.

" Forgive you? You started beating me up, threaten me not to tell anyone or else it was goanna get worst, You made me end up in the hospital,….Why did you have to do all those things to me! Right this moment my life could've been normal like it always was!" I yelled.

" I know…I don't know why I did it…I was just afraid to lose my only son…."

" I was never gone dad…. When was the first time I ever missed practice after the musical? Never! Until you started….Not acting like your self!" I said.

" Troy please can we just forget about this…"

" No! This is goanna stay in me forever!" I said as stood up and out my backpack on.

" Troy…please just…don't tell anyone"

" That's all you care about! Me not telling anyone! Well you don't have to because I'm not going to…but I'm not doing it for you….."

" Can't you understand how I feel about what I did!"

" No! I don't understand! Because I don't even understand how I feel! And I hate you! That is never goanna change! Never! To me you are always goanna be dead!…sure I'll come to practices but you'll only be Coach Bolton to me not my dad…!"

" But-"

" But I'll only come because unlike you I keep my promises!" I said and walked away but the worst thing happened… I saw Chad and the others guys standing right in front of the door all looking at me…

" Troy…we didn't know" Chad said.

"Troy I'm sorry I didn't know coach was like that" Zeke said.

" There you go you all know! You all know what I've been going through this couple of days! This is why I didn't come to practice!" I said.

" Troy I didn't know he did that to you….." Zeke said.

" Zeke! Shut up! You don't care about me! Why of all the sudden you're sorry! JUST LIKE HIM!" I said as my eyes got red. Too many emotions running through my head right now.  
" Yeah sorry man" Jason said.

" Why didn't you tell us about this?" Chad said.

" Well Now you know…" I whispered and walked away from them and walked to the hallways.

I ran up to my locker and got my book and I remembered about Gabriella and decided to go with her…

AT THE LIBRARY….

" Hey Troy!" Gabriella smiled but I just looked at her.

" Is every thing ok?" she said.

" N-no" I said as I ran out of the library and into the place where I always felt in peace…Secret spot….

Gabriella's pov…

What's wrong with him?

So I went looking for him knowing which place he would be in….

SECRET SPOT…

" What happened?"

" Gabriella they found out!" Troy cried.

" Who did?"

" They guys!"

" Troy.." I said as I went to sit next to him.

" Do you really think your best friend will ever say anything"

" NO it's not about that! They'll treat me differently! And now they're going to think I'm some kind of freak!" he said.

" No they won't! Troy think about it had Chad told anyone about what happened last night?"

" I bet right now he's telling everyone…"

" Don't think that…."

" I don't know what to do…the only one I have is you…."

" Yes…and I will always be here for you…no matter what"

" I-I know….Thanks…"

" Don't worry I bet everything will go back to normal…."

" Don't lie just say me life is messed up and never going back to where it was"

" Stop thinking negative" I said.

" sorry…" he said.

" Don't be" I said as I kissed him passionately….

* * *

**_don't have time to write anything it's one in the morning sorry:(_**

**__**

**_ATTE HIghschoolmusicalLOVER123456_**


	24. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

_I just want to know how many people want me to continue my story… you probably already read the review I got…I feel bad maybe she's right my story is trash…should I continue…be honest. But not too much please a simple yes or no is enough._

_Just please tell me what you like about it…and what you want to happen next...please tell me because I don't know what you all think about my story. Do you think it's trash or like garbage._

_Truly I do want to finish it, but I don't know what you all think so am begging you PLEASE write what you think it's good and what you want to happen next…_

_As always HighschoolmusicalLOVER123456_

* * *

**_Many thanks to all the people who have read my story . You all don't know what it means to me..._**


	25. Chapter 25

Okay as you all see i haven't updated in like forever so this is what i've decided to do:

A. I could either rewrite the story(Same plot, different lines)

B.Just keep writting it

C.Or finish it on the next chapter

Your choice :)

Please tell me what you think...

HighschoolmusicalLOVER123456


End file.
